In The Dark
by BigTimeKoganObsession
Summary: Kendall Knight is being physically, sexually, and verbally beaten on a daily basis by his cruel father Steve. If he dares to tell his mother what Steve has been doing to her son for the past 15 years, his father would turn to his mother. But when the Knight family moves, will Kendall meet his savior? And how far will Steve go on his son once he tells someone about the abuse?
1. Chapter 1

Ch. 1

Kendall Knight was a solitary type of guy; he didn't like having to deal with people and really just kept to himself. He wasn't a buff bad ass like the jocks, he actually maintained an A and B honor roll and he was more of a loner so no one really talked to him, let alone knew that he existed. Girls weren't on his 'To Do' list like most guys but he didn't give a shit, he would rather sit in a dark room by himself and study anyway. And besides he wasn't into girls. He was gay.

But he wasn't born and raised to be that Mr. Perfect child; to come home every day and study for hours upon hours. He only does that to avoid the person who he so viciously hates. His father Steve. The man had hated his son ever since he was born, all because he wanted a girl. He wouldn't care if this man got shot by an AK-47 5,000 times and then got ran over by a semi-truck then burned. He hates Steve will every living ounce of his body and he has a damn good reason to. The monster stole Kendall's innocence, he took everything from him.

The first time Steve had laid hands on Kendall was when he 5 years old. Kendall had talked back to his mother so Steve decided it was right to take matters into his own hands and slap the young boy on the butt with his belt. Kendall's mother, Jen, scolded her husband for being so brutal towards him but that didn't stop him from lashing out at Kendall whenever they where home alone. At age 7, Steve was starting to become more physically abusive towards Kendall by kicking his already injured son in the ribs and stomach just so he can feel that amazing feeling he had when Kendall was in pain and signs of verbal abuse are starting show. And at age 13, Kendall's life was completely deprived of its meaning. Steve had stole Kendall's virginity. That bastard just turned Kendall's life into a living hell.

~Fast Forward 2 years~

"GET THE FUCK OFF THE COUCH YOU LAZY PIECE OF SHIT AND DO THE DAMN DISHES!" Steve yelled at Kendall who was at the corner of the couch, trying to be as far away from Steve as possible, watching an episode of 'America's Got Talent'. Kendall reluctantly pushed himself off the sofa and made his way to the kitchen with an eye roll and mumbled words.

"Excuse me do you need to tell me something? You better not let me see those fucking eyes roll again or next time you wish you hadn't, faggot." Steve snapped.

"Sorry" was all Kendall could force himself to say. He hated being here alone with his 'father' because he took advantage of him every second possible. And that was a lot since Kendall's mom was a wealthy C.E.O of some phone company. He arrived at the sink and was pissed when all he could find in the sink was a spoon. Sighing angrily, Kendall washed off the spoon and threw it in the dishwasher. He walked back over to his spot on the couch and plopped down with a huff.

"Quit with the fucking attitude and drop all the fucking dramatic shit" Steve rolled his eyes at his son directly across from him.

"Well maybe if you weren't so damn anneal with one spoon being in the sink, I wouldn't have an attitude!" Kendall barked back. 'Oh shit!' Kendall thought to himself. Not his best move and not the best person to let all of his anger out on. Next second he knows, a 6'0 foot, brunette hair, brown eyed, man is hovering over him, fist clenched, and teeth gritted. He swung at Kendall's face with full force, knocking him off of the couch and onto the floor with his nose gushing nose. Steve doesn't waste any time; putting his full 180 pound body mass on top of Kendall's smaller frame, straddling the boy and grabbing his collar delivering another brutal blow to the blonde's face this time Kendall hears something pops and screams.

'I-I'M SORRY! PLEASE, P-PLEASE S-S-STOP! I WON'T DO IT AGIN! I-I PROMISE!" Kendall pleaded, his green eyes begging with mercy. Before Steve could make Kendall really stay true to his promise, the garage door opens up.

"Go clean yourself up… You disgust me" Steve spat with absolutely no sympathy in his voice what so ever. Kendall scurried along to the bathroom before his mother walked in to see her soon at his lowest points.

"Hey babe!" Jen says cheerfully as she walks over to her husband "*kiss* where's Kendall?"

"Oh he's just in the bathroom taking a bath" He says with a warm smile making sure to put emphasis on 'bath' so Kendall hears it. What Jen doesn't know is that her husband is hiding the evidence of Kendall's blood under his shoe. Just a reminder of what took place moments before she walked through the door.

Kendall slumped against the white bathroom door with his head in his hands and sobbed. After a moment of letting his frustration come out as tears, he gets up and decides to take a look at what Steve has done to his face. He sighed, the damage was pretty bad, but nothing to serious and Kendall figured out that 'pop' noise he heard was his jaw being popped out of socket, but it must've snapped in by itself.

He walked over to the shower, turning the water on full heat and letting it fill up to his desired amount. Kendall shed his clothes and slumped into the bath, letting the then clear water to turn red. He closed his eyes and heard the delightful chatter of Steve and his mom in the kitchen. He rolled his eyes at the way his father talked so innocently to his mother. Steve was a horrible monster that Kendall's mother was in love with and who Kendall had to deal with.

**WOW! That was pretty intense! :O Poor Kendall :'( Steve is an evil guy ( But this is my first story EVAH! So yeah PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE review it! I need it! I can take the heat! SOOOO anyway for Ch 2 you'll see more of Jen and Steve and how he lashes out out Kendall plus a rape scene maybe? Hmmm? And you'll be seeing Kendall's school and who's who! Yeah, so let me know watcha think! LOVE MY RUSHERS! 3**

**~Kelsey :)**


	2. Chapter 2

The sound of the 5 o' clock am alarm going off makes Kendall groan groggily and slam his hand down on it, hitting the snooze button the first time. He sat up in bed, rubbed his eyes and blinked a few time before actually getting up and making his way towards the closet. He winced with every step from where he had fallen from the couch when Steve's fist came in contact with his face. 'Great' he thought.

Kendall swung upon his closet door heading straight for his work out outfit. After a little bit of a struggle of trying to get the black tank top and grey sweat pants on with the least amount of inflicting pain on his already sore body, he laced up his Nike shoes and was ready for his daily morning run.

Kendall had to pray to God not to wake up his father every time he was about to leave to go run. He managed to slither out his door without any noise and thankfully made it through the front door with just a little squeak. Kendall sighed with relief knowing he was in the 'safe zone'. He took out his iPod and tapped on the song 'The A-Team'. Running was his only way to escape the brutality of his father and well it helps with the pain since it releases endorphins.

***An hour later***

Kendall stopped at the front door making sure to catch his breath before stepping foot inside. A good 3 minute cool down was all he needed and he stealthily walked in. He placed his iPod and keys on the granite top island in the kitchen. He smiled when he saw Jen in the kitchen cooking breakfast. Kendall's only quality time was with his mother in the morning. Since she was a C.E.O she had to leave at 6:30 am and the time she gets home varies ever day. Kendall smiled towards his mother after she placed a plate full of bacon, scrambled eggs, and strawberries in front of him.

"Thanks mom" he said. Sometimes even just these 30 minutes with her made him feel like everything else had slowed down. He was just so grateful towards her and loved her so dearly that he would risk his life for hers.

"No problem sweetie! The bacon is made crispy, the way you like it and tell your father that his breakfast is over near the stove. Sorry I have to leave a little bit early today, my boss has to tell me something, but I love you *kiss* Have a good day at school!" Jen said as she walked out of the door to go to work. Tears were about to fall when he heard the garage door close. 'I love you to mom' Kendall wished he had said but he was to slow, she was already gone. He hated how he was forced to sit 30 minutes with his worst nightmare and he how the minutes felt like hours but when he was with his mother, they went by like seconds! Luckily though, today was a school day which meant he can dash out the door when his father arrived and head over to the bus stop.

His thoughts were interrupted by the sound of the master bedroom door being opened. Kendall gritted his teeth and tried to eat the most of what he could on his plate. Steve arrived in the kitchen walking slowly over to the island. 'My god he looks like shit' Kendall thought to himself. The father's hair was all messy and he had a grey shirt on and was wearing black boxers and he fucking reeked. Avoiding his father, Kendall rushed himself out of the chair and placed his breakfast in the sink and scurried off to the bathroom to take a quick shower before school and before Steve could say or do anything to him.

***15 minutes later***

All the chattering of the high schoolers waiting for the bus made Kendall just keep to himself. He didn't want to deal with anyone. After 5 minutes of isolation, the bus arrived and everyone pilled in, heading straight for the back. Kendall took his normal front of the bus seat by himself and just stared out the window the whole ride. He hated how alone he always was, but he got over it cause his father always told him that he was a no one, and Kendall seemed to believe him. For once, Steve was right. He was snapped out of it and the urge to cry when the bus came to a grueling halt, slamming Kendall into the seat in front of his.

"Ow!" Kendall mumbled under his breath while rubbing his check. He darted out of his seat before anyone else could walk off the bus and sped walked straight to his locker, shoving all of his books and such in it and grabbing his algebra textbook and scurrying to Mrs. Waldrop's class (1). He was the first one in class, as usual, and seated himself in the front so he could pay attention better and so the jocks, Carlos, James, and Jett, don't pick on him like they would normally do if Kendall for some reason had to sit in the back.

"Ah Kendall, I see your eager to learn today aren't you" Mrs. Waldrop said with a small chuckle while stacking papers on her desk "well if you wouldn't mind, will you help me grade these?" she asked.

"Yeah, no problem" He said as he got up and walked over to her desk. Kendall didn't mind helping her. Mrs. Waldrop was actually Kendall's favorite teacher and Kendall was Mrs. Waldrop's favoriate student.

"Thanks" she said with a warm smile "Um Kendall would you be offended if I asked you a question?" she stopped grading and looked at Kendall.

'Oh my God! Does she know I get abused?' Kendall panicked on the inside.

"Ummm, n-no I don't think I would mind…" He said, very un-eased about this whole situation.

"Kendall, do you get bullied here at school? Is that why you always show up to class early every day?" Mrs. Waldrop asked now stopping everything and starred straight into Kendall's green orbs, like she was searching for the answer in his eyes "Causes I'm extremely against bullying and will NOT tolerate it" she finally added.

"Well uh um… Yeah kind of I guess, but please don't tell anyone! Please!" Kendall pleaded, practically grabbing Mrs. Waldrop's wrist for extra sympathy.

"Kendall dear" she said while taking Kendall's hands in hers and her voice dramatically calming him "I would NEVER tell anyone. This is just between you and me and no one else has to know" she smiled at him and rubbed his back, feeling how tense he was.

Kendall sniffled a little "Thanks, I appreciate it"

The bell rang for class to start and Kendall walked back over to his seat and got all of his utensils out ready to learn. His attention was completely focused and luckily the assignment was easy so he got a majority of his homework done in class.

School went by very quickly, no one really bugged him, well besides Carlos "accidently" spilling Kendall's water at lunch, but that was pretty much it .The bus ride was normal. Everything seemed quite normal and quiet today. He was hoping home would be the same way.

When he arrived at his $2 million home, he noticed his mom's black escalade was parked in the garage and ug so was Steve's car. He rolled his eyes at the SUV. He walked into the garage and opened up the door and placed all of his belongings on the floor by the door. It was really quiet and the kitchen light was on, that was a little weird, usually Steve was in the living room watching the news on the huge 50 inch TV and his mom has NEVER been home this early. He walked casually into the kitchen and found his mom and Steve sitting at the island smiling at Kendall.

"Hey sweetie!" Jen said cheerfully.

"Hey Kendall" Steve said with a fake loving voice.

"What's going on? Mom, why are you here from work so early?" Kendall asked very curiously.

"Don't worry babe nothing's wrong" Jen still had a huge smile on her face.

"Well than umm… what's going on?" Kendall asked now really intrigued in his mom's giddy behavior.

"Kendall sit down dear… Me and Steve need to tell you something" she said.

'Oh fuck' Kendall thought.

**MAN! This was a LONG ch! Ok sorry I like rushed it :( But yeah it wasn't to good sorry and u did meet Mrs. Waldrop who is my actual math teacher! Hehe she wasn't my favorite tho... sorry mrs. waldrop :p Wat does Jen have to tell Kendall? And I decided not to add the rape scene in this chapter but dont worry there will be a lot of smut in here 4 y'all horn dogs ;) ... it was getting to long and I wanted Kendall to get at least one day break from brutal Steve. Next ch is going to b RLLY good I promise and a big surprise to! There is going to be a new character probably next ch :) AND I CANT EVEN EXPLAIN MY GRATITUDE TOWARDS ALL THE AMAZING REVIEWS! THANK U SOOOOOOOOOO MUCH I GREATLY APPRECIATE IT!You guys are truly amazing, I love all of my Rushers! Please Review... 3 **

**~Kelsey**


	3. Chapter 3

Kendall hesitated to sit down but his father shot him a glare that he would never disobey. He gulped hard and took a seat by his mother. Jen quickly grabbed her son's larger hand and looked at him dead in the eye. Kendall could tell she had been crying before, which made him subconsciously tighten his grip on her hand.

"Ok Kendall you're probably beyond curious on why I'm here so early and what I'm about to tell you..." Jen said.

Kendall shook his head slowly in response becoming increasingly worried for his mother.

"Remember how I told you how my boss called me I early this morning?" she asked.

"Yes" Kendall said urging her along.

"Well, it seems our company is doing so well, they're moving it to California and we're going with it! And get this; they bought us a huge mansion right by the water! And your new school I already researched; is a very nice private school with the best of the best teachers! Oh Kendall this is going to be GREAT for the family!" she told Kendall pulling him into a hug. Kendall hugged his mother sneaking a look at Steve who just sat there and stared at Kendall with hatred. He glanced away, enjoying being his mother's embrace. She pulled away with tears threatening to fall. "Isn't this great?" she screeched towards Kendall and Steve.

To be honest Kendall didn't know what to think really. He was excited but at the same time shocked by the sudden announcement. But he outweighed the good with the bad and decided to give it a try. What's so bad about that? It's not like he really has friends here in Minnesota so why not? He was actually getting excited about the idea.

"It sounds really nice mom, I can NOT wait" Kendall said very calmly.

"We're leaving next moth!" she announced.

"Wow!" Kendall said surprised "That quick?"

"Yeah, the company gets bigger and bigger every day so we need to hurry up and move! Luckily you'll be out of school for summer and what that's a few weeks away? Now c'mon group hug everyone!" Jen said as she made a 'come here' motion with her hands.

Steve was the first to stand up and enter her outstretched arms and then Kendall followed behind. Steve grabbed Kendall very tightly around the ribs making Kendall squeal and then cough. Steve quickly released his death grip to make it seem like he did nothing wrong.

"Kendall, honey, is everything alright?" she asked with concern written all over her face.

The blonde made one last effort to expel the air that was trapped in his throat before speaking "Yeah *clears throat* I'm fine, the great news I guess knocked the wind right outta me" he said with a fake smile. He could feel Steve's eye's piercing him and he could tell he had an evil smile plastered upon his face. Kendall just ignored the sudden glares and creepy smiles coming from his dad and lightly chuckled to reassure his mother that he was fine.

"I think me and Kendall here" Steve pulled Kendall into a tight hug "will become even closer. We can do a lot of fun things over in California!" Steve lied.

Kendall wiggled free of Steve's grip and gave him a look. He knew damn well what his father meant by "becoming closer" and "fun things", it just meant more assaults and rapes while his mother will be away.

"Well I need to go back to the work place and tell everyone the news and then after that I'm going to go head out and bring my two men back something to eat and a little something for us to party with… Sound good?" Jen sounded so happy right now, it would take a miracle to bring her down.

Both men nodded and Jen kissed them both and was heading out of the door, when they both heard the door slam shut and the garage door close, Kendall heads on over to his room.

"And where the fuck do you think you're going you little slut?" Steve spat towards Kendall.

'Where the hell do you think I'm going you dumbass? To my room duh!' was what Kendall wanted to say.

"I'm going to my room to get packed a little bit" the blonde said in a snippy tone.

Steve chuckled darkly and walked over to Kendall, quickly blocking the blonde from gaining access to his room and corning him against the wall.

"I don't think so Kenny, you need to be punished for your naughty actions… You didn't clean your dishes AND you didn't tell me where my breakfast was… So I guess your gonna have to be punished TWICE as bad" he said with lust thickly covering his normal brown, hatred filled eyes, turning them pitch black which made Kendall shudder with fear. His father is his scariest at these moments.

"I didn't do anything; get the fuck away from me!" Kendall voice trying to sound stern but Steve could easily spot out the fear in it. He HATED when Steve used his little pet name for him. He tried to push the psycho away from him but it was no use, the man was a good 30-40 pounds heavier than him and he was pretty well defined.

"Mmmm… It turns me on so much knowing that I have complete control of you" He said. Kendall could feel the man's hard on member pressing up on his thigh causing the boy to whimper "You're going to be my little cock slut for the next few hours and you're going to do what I say WHEN I say it or else you'll regret not doing it" Steve's tone dripping with lust but at the same time had a very forceful, demanding side to it.

Kendall was literally paralyzed with fear. He knew what his father was capable of doing. He couldn't respond but yet again he knew he had to or else he wouldn't feel the end of it, literally. Steve made his son refer to him as 'Master' ever since he was first raped 10 years ago. Steve made sure the boy never forgot to call him that when they have sex.

"Yes master…" The smaller male hung his head low with shame. Ashamed that he had to have sex with a man he so desperately hated, it made him irate knowing that this is NOT what 'making love' is supposed to feel or be like. It was just all wrong and cruel.

Steve attacked Kendall's lips, it wasn't a sweet, caring kiss but instead an animal-like kiss. He bit Kendall's bottom lip, not a love nip but a bite forceful enough to draw blood. The boy started to sob at the pain physically and emotionally. Steve was dragging his tongue across the bottom of the blonde's lip, begging for entrance and licking up the blood. Kendall denied, not kissing the man back once. The brunette was getting extremely frustrated when the boy kept denying his request. Steve grabbed the hair on the back of Kendall's head and yanked it back causing Kendall to open up his mouth and yelp just enough for his father to sneak his tongue into the blonde's mouth. Kendall just wept harder, tears falling into mouth, which would explain the saltiness, while Steve mapped out every centimeter of Kendall's mouth.

Steve unattached their lips and looked at Kendall's green orbs filled with on coming tears. The man's eyes had no guilt in them what so ever and where not as black as ever.

"You need to kiss me back you worthless bitch and stop fucking cryin'" Steve said; pushing his body impossibly closer to Kendall's, making it hard for Kendall to breath.

"I'm s-sorry Master" Kendall mumbled.

Steve placed his lips right back on Kendall's this time, once Steve licked Kendall's bottom lip, the boy didn't hesitate for a second and let the man enter his mouth just so he can hurry up and get this over with. Steve moaned into the kiss making Kendall's stomach just turn with disgust. It hurt Kendall knowing that he was giving this sicko pleasure. He wanted to flee so badly.

Without any warning, Steve picked Kendall up by the ass, still kissing him of course, and walked over to the bedroom. Now there was definitely no making run for it.

Steve kicked open the door with Kendall still attached to him and then slammed the door close with his body. He threw Kendall onto the bed, in which Kendall subconsciously scooted back onto the bed until his back hit the bed's headboard and then he brought his knees up to his chest; his green eyes peering over them. He was hoping Steve would stop with this torture, but he knew him to well and knew he wouldn't stop. The man locked the door and stepped onto the bed. He noticed Kendall's position and quickly took action by forcing the blonde's knees down and then took his ankles and dragged him towards himself.

"Naughty boys get punished Kenny" Steve said huskily in Kendall's ear. The blonde gulped hard and closed his eyes, preparing for the worst.

Kendall's eyes shot open when he heard the sound of metal clanking against one another. There in Steve's hands were two pairs of handcuffs and a black bandana. Steve slid off of the bed and walked over to the left side of Kendall.

"This is to make sure you feel every minute of your punishment and not try to run *click*" he walked over to the other side of Kendall "'Cause I can feel just how bad you want to run *click*" Steve said while his lips ghosted over the boy's ear. He finally crawled back onto the bed and tied the bandana around Kendall's head. Kendall was now absolutely petrified. He knew for a fact that this was going to be his worst punishment yet… Steve got on top of Kendall and straddled his waist, rocking his hips slowly on Kendall's hardening member. He then took his hands and palmed Kendall through his jean covered erection making the boy buck his hands into the man's hand. Kendall couldn't help what he was doing, it was like natural instinct for his body and he couldn't stop it no matter how hard he tried.

"You like that you filthy slut? You like it when people palm your dick?" Steve hissed still straddling Kendall and palming his member so it becomes fully erect.

Kendall shook his head anxiously hoping this would be over soon.

The brunette stopped all of his actions and went straight for Kendall's belt, quickly undoing it and tossing it on the floor beside them then he was removing his own leather belt but he didn't toss it to the floor, instead he kept it beside the two of them.

"This is for later" Steve said with a sickening smile.

Steve started undoing his pants button and zipper and quickly yanked it off his legs, throwing it with the belt, exposing his red and black boxers. Then it was Kendall's turn. Steve did the same routine he did for his pants discarding them with the pile.

Kendall just whimpered weakly when the man lowered his head down to Kendall's covered tent and started to blow warm air over it. Kendall hated what this man made him do.

The man took it a step father, ripping off Kendall's black boxers exposing Kendall's semi- hard 8 inch dick.

"Aww, it looks like someone needs to become harder" Steve remarked.

Steve took Kendall's length in his hand, making the boy under him buck into the grasp. Steve made sure to pump at a slow agonizing pace. Kendall was now practically whining for more friction.

"Faster" Kendall muffled out from under the gag.

Steve stopped and grabbed the belt beside him and smacked Kendall on his thigh.

"Did I say you could fucking talk?" Steve blurted out.

The blonde winced at the pain and shook his head with tears streaming down his pale cheek.

Steve set the belt down and resumed his action but this time he did quicken the pace and then he decided that he wanted more. He stripped out of his boxers making his thick 10 inch leaking member spring out. He stopped pumping Kendall's now fully erect length and removed his hand, only to be replaced by his mouth. Kendall violated the man's mouth. The heat felt so good around his leaking member. Steve miraculously didn't have a gag reflex. The brunette lowered his hand down to his own neglected leaking hard on and quickly stared pumping himself. Steve swirled his tongue around the tip and licked the underside of Kendall's dick making the blonde's breathing hitched. Kendall was so close. He could feel that pit in his stomach.

"Imgonna-" before he could finish his muffled sentence, he released all into Steve mouth, in which Steve swallowed every last drop of blonde. The boy didn't even have time to get his breathing rate back to normal before a finger was shoved into him making him wince at the intrusion.

Steve was shoving his slicked middle finger into Kendall's tight hole. Preparing the boy for what comes next. The man added another saliva-coated into Kendall, not letting him adjust at all. It was very uncomfortable for the blonde, his father just kept adding finders until he stopped at four. After pulling in and out of Kendall's hole, Steve pulled out completely making the boy whimper from the loss. His father aligned himself up with Kendall. The blonde closed his eyes hoping this won't be any more painful than the preparation and he didn't want to look up into the monster's eyes. And then he slams his 10 inch cock deep into Kendall, hitting his prostate dead on the first time. Kendall shrieked in pain, tears were violently rolling down his face. That didn't seem to phase Steve one bit, instead making him speed him his brutal thrusts, and hitting the blonde's prostate each time. Kendall was in the worst possible pain imaginable, he was definitely going to be feeling this in his anal cavity tomorrow.

Luckily for the boy, Steve was coming close to his climax and Kendall could feel it by the way the man's thrusts were becoming sloppy, until finally he reached it; coming inside of the blonde and painting his insides white while screaming Kendall's name. The boy came shortly after moaning into the gag. Steve rode out there orgasm before collapsing on top of Kendall, breathing heavily. When the brunette gathered enough strength, he pulled out of Kendall. Steve looked over at his 'slut' whose chest was heaving up and down very rapidly.

About 5 minutes after the whole ordeal, Steve gained enough energy to get up off of the bed and unhook Kendall from his metal bodings. He noticed that the boy's chest was still heaving but shrugged it off.

"Get up you whore and clean this shit up!" Steve yelled while exiting the room with a slam of the door.

Kendall just lied there, completely still. He so felt violated and misused. He was a good for nothing slut who wasn't good enough for anyone. All of the negative thoughts made him start weeping. He quickly stopped when the door swung open exposing a now fully dressed Steve.

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU STILL DOING? IT SEEMS LIKE I HAVE TO FUCKING BE-" he was already heading to the leather belt on the bed. He picked it up and raised high in the air like some trophy, threatening to hit his son with it.

"NO NO NO! PLEASE I-I'M SORRY! I WAS JUST GETTING TO I-IT! I-I'M SO S-S-SORRY!" Kendall cried out loud while gathering the handcuffs and bandana off of the bed. But his father didn't believe him and the leather belt made contact with Kendall's side at full force. The blonde cried hysterically on the floor by the monster's shoes.

"Your damn right you're getting to it" Steve spat while kicking the blonde away from him. And walked away just like that, no emotion what so ever.

Kendall coughed up some blood and quickly stumbled to his feet before the man can come back for seconds. He quickly grabbed the clothes on the floor and threw them in his dirty hamper and as for the sheets, he threw those in the washer so his mom wouldn't see the semen stain.

He sighed when he heard the garage door open and the TV turning on. Why do good things always turn into such dark things? Kendall thought to himself. He tried to distract himself with sounds of his mom and Steve's small talk.

"Where's Kendall? I need to show him something" Jen said with excitement in her voice, while she made her way down towards Kendall's bedroom.

Her husband quickly shot up from the recliner and scrambled in front of Jen to stop her from entering Kendall's room.

"Why don't I just take it?" Steve said nervously.

"Now come on don't be silly! I want to give him it myself" she exclaimed. She brushed past her husband and walked to Kendall's room.

Her jaw dropped when she opened up the door "Oh my God, Kendall!" she said.

** WTF JUST HAPPENED? TWO SUPRISES! Did Jen catch Kendall after he was raped? :O Haha! Cliffhangers suckers! ;p So this was my attempt at the "rape" scene… It 12:20 am here so I was getting pretty tired and couldn't focus right! Eh! But anyway I really hoped you enjoyed this chapter, poor Kendizzle! I'm sorry idk y I keep rushing things (no pun intended)… Um next chapter is going to b moving day! I'm excited for that! PS~ HAPPY 22****ND**** BDAY JAMES! If you get lucky maybe Logan might take you to some strip club ;D Heh and have fun babe! XoXo, KM Also I want to say thank yo guys SOOOO much 4 the outstanding reviews! I love you guys very much! And hi Kaleigh u wanted this shout out so here ya go! Ey girly! (Haha Kaleigh is one of my BEST friends! And shes soon starting a fanfic account) umm so yeah hope u enjoyed it and please review! I love my Rushers! 3**

**~Kelsey**


	4. Chapter 4

Steve ran up to the door frame where Jen was, scared that she had found out about what he did to Kendall.

"Oh my gosh Kendall! Your room looks flawless!" Jen said; sounding extremely surprised that her 15 year old son had cleaned it.

"Yeah well I got bored and decided to clean it" Kendall chuckled lightly and added a small smile, showing his dimples. He quickly looked over at Steve, who was literally hovering over Jen to get a glimpse of his room. The man wore a relieved look but also a hint of astonishment like as if he couldn't believe his son would clean the room up to this extreme.

"Well I came in here to give you a present, I know you're going to LOVE it!" she exited the room leaving Steve and Kendall alone together.

"You better be lucky that your slutty little ass cleaned all of that shit up" Steve said in such a cold tone.

Kendall didn't want to start anything again so he just hung his head low hoping his mom would walk through the doors any second. Luckily his wish came true; he could hear his mother's faint footsteps approaching his room when the sound stopped.

"Alright Kendall I want you to close your eyes and not open them until I tell you to okay? Jen explained through the hallway.

"Okay" Kendall covered his eyes and turned around just for the heck of it.

"You can look now" She said. There in here hands were car keys "Go look outside" she smiled as Kendall literally snatched the keys out of her hand and ran down hallway at the speed of light. He swung open the garage door and trotted out into the drive way. There parked out in the drive way was a silver Porsche convertible. Kendall felt like he was in a dream, his knees quickly felt weak. He wanted to climb on top of it and start kissing it but that would be a little creepy, instead he walked up to the car, mouth dropped in shock, and ran his hand over the hood of the car making sure that his mind wasn't playing a cruel trick on him.

"H-how-" Kendall chocked out but was cut off by his mother.

"One of my agent's sons didn't want this car since his dad upgraded him on the latest model of some other fancy car, so she gave me this one to give to you! Do you like it?" Jen proclaimed.

"Oh my God! I LOVE IT!" Kendall shrieked as he ran up and hugged his mom. His father shot him a look but he didn't care right now, he hopped inside the car taking it all in. The Porsche had all fine leather interior with wood steering wheel with black leather lining it. The main controls of the car where the fanciest, up-to date technology he's ever seen in a car! Kendall just wanted to push the seat back and live in this car forever and just totally forget about Steve and what he's done to him, even though he didn't have a permit yet, he could just still imagine the freedom that comes with owning a car. He was suddenly snapped out of his daydream when Steve knocked on the window. He didn't even bother rolling it down to talk to him.

"Get out of the damn car Kendork! Mom wants us to come back inside cause it's about to rain!" Steve shouted through the window.

Kendall sighed and ran his hands over the steering wheel as if saying goodbye. He opened up the door and walked out. The boy gave the car one last glance before making the decision to go on ahead inside.

Once inside, Kendall looked out the window to find pitch black storm cloud rolling in above the mansion. He stared at his new fancy car for about 5 minutes, dreaming of the day he gets his driver's license. His thoughts were soon once again disrupted by the sound of the huge plasma TV turning on. He rolled his eyes when he noticed his lazy ass father taking a seat in the huge brown leather recliner.

"Lazy fuck" Kendall mumbled as he got off of the window seat. He wandered if his mom needed any help with what she's doing tonight. "Hey mom do ya need any help?" he asked.

"Um well not with me but I wouldn't mind if you started packing now. I'm taking you out of school now since you only have a few weeks left so no more school for you! AND we're actually leaving earlier due to the oncoming customers so probably in 3 weeks we should be out of this house. Woo Hoo!" she lightly chuckled and ruffled Kendall's hair as she was making her way to her bedroom to start packing.

Kendall subconsciously smiled to himself and made his way to his bedroom where he noticed that there were empty boxes already stacked on top of one another. Kendall made his way to the closet and started placing things into the empty boxes. He actually couldn't wait for the whole move.

**~2 WEEKS OF PACKING LATER~**

Jen was running around the house like crazy. She has been so stressed the last couple of weeks that she could snap at anyone around her. Kendall and Steve thought it was best to just let her be and pack there things without her help. Kendall had gotten 95% of his room packed and shipped off to California, including the car, the only objects left in his rooms was a mattress and one drawer with his clothes in it. Pretty much all of the furniture was shipped off to the California mansion. Kendall needed to take a good 30 minute break from everything so he wouldn't end up stressed like Jen. He left his bedroom and took a tour of the whole, now empty, house. It felt weird seeing the house so empty and lifeless, only because his mother had decorated the home before they even moved in. He just had to step back from life and tell himself that yes this was really happening and maybe this move is for the best. Who knows?

Kendall jumped when he heard the door slam to the master bedroom. He was relieved that it was just his mom carrying some boxes out to the living room. She jumped when she saw Kendall appear behind the boxes.

"Oh God! You scared the crap out of me!" she said with her hand placed over her chest. "Why aren't you packing? She asked with a hint of anger in her voice.

"I had to take a short break so I don't become overwhelmed with all of this" Kendall said so innocently.

"Ohhh no no no, no breaks! We need to hurry up and get this house packed so we can start living our new life in California! Sorry hun, but we don't have time to take breaks." She exclaimed.

"Sorry" was all Kendall could say and walked into the kitchen to help clean up around there. Ug, big mistake, Steve was wrapping dishes in bubble wrap and placing them in boxes. Kendall tried to sneak off but his father's peripheral vision caught him in the act.

"Nice try Kenfag, your little ass is staying in here and helping me pack the rest" Steve demanded.

Kendall gritted his teeth at the new name Steve called him but he couldn't lose his cool here, the tension in the house is unimaginably thick. Thank God there were only a few utensils left in the cabinets so he can hurry up and get the hell away from his rapist.

To Kendall's surprise, Steve didn't say anything after that. He started to self-question Steve's quietness but shrugged it off learning to enjoy it while it lasts. When the last box was packed, the blonde was leaving the kitchen when Steve grabbed him by the shoulder and slammed him against the counter.

The boy whimpered in pain when the sudden movement slammed his lower back into the corner of the counter.

"When we move to California, don't think that you can just get all goody good shoes like you're doing now to Jen… California is gonna be a lot harder for you and I'm telling you that now bitch" Steve stared straight into Kendall's orbs, not blinking once so that Kendall understood that he was serious.

The blonde whimpered softly trying to cower down so that he didn't get slapped across the face or anything that could harm him. Steve shoved him back before letting his grip loosen around Kendall. Kendall knew that he was dead serious and he was going to stay true to his statement no matter what, especially now that his mother was going to be out of the house more frequently, Kendall was now entitled to more beatings and rapes, the thought sent goose bumps running down his spine.

**~ 6 DAYS LATER~**

The guest room was the last place to get packed up. Now the house was totally empty, not a piece of furniture or box in sight. Kendall wasn't going to lie, he was gonna miss this house but he wasn't too sad about it. He figured he'd meet new friends over in Cali and actually have a decent life, besides the whole Steve thing.

The sound of the moving truck sped off down the road with the last of the Knight belongings signaling the family that it was time to head off to the airport to make the move for good. With one last look, Kendall took the house in with a good long hard look and closed the garage door catching up to his mom who was speed walking to the car while talking on the phone to one of her friends.

With that, Kendall shut the door to the backseat of the car and Steve hit the garage clip and let wood garage doors slowly roll down before pulling the black escalade out of the driveway. Now there's really no turning back… This was really happening and Kendall couldn't be happier.

**HEYY RUSHERS! Omg sorry I haven't posted like millions of ages. I was REALLY busy with my dogs (yes my 7 month old German shepherd and King shepherd) with all of the training and socializing and stuff but I'm here so calm down lol ;) Plus I had a rlly bad writers block and I still had it during this chapter but I had to pull through and update sometime in this eternity! Umm so next chapter? Yes there will b a ch 5 and maybe Logan might come into the picture I'm not totally sure yet so we'll c THANK U SOOO EFFIN MUCH 4 ALL OF THE SUPPORT AND REVIEWS I'VE BEEN GETTING! Like every single review or action that I have received from you guys is just a total boost in confidence! Thank you! Ug I love u guys! Oh btw my friend Kaleigh FINALLY made a fanfic (KaleighHenderwhore5) but she hasn't posted anything yet but don't worry she will soon! Ok well that's it 4 now! I LOVE AND CARE ABOUT EACH AND EVERY SINGLE ONE OF YOU GUYS! 3**

**~Kelsey**


	5. Chapter 5

The 5 hour plane ride to California was **HORRIBELE**! As if the screech of a snobby little kid constantly whining for his mother's phone wasn't enough, Kendall had to deal with a damn kangaroo behind his seat. The little 7 year old kept kicking Kendall's seat, and when he asked the 20 year old mother nicely to make her son stop, she just glanced up at Kendall, blew a huge bubble, and resumed smacking her gum and texting on her phone. Since there were only 2 passengers to a seat, Kendall had to sit next to a very large older man who snore sounded like a racecar engine and he kept leaning on Kendall while he was sleeping. It was the worst ride he's ever experience and he hopes to God that he doesn't have to go through it again any time soon.

Luckily the car ride to the mansion wasn't too bad. Sure there was the bitching about which way to turn and how someone snapped at anything anyone said, but that didn't even come close to the plane ride. Kendall tried to get some sleep from the hour long car ride but the annoying voice from the GPS and constant cussing from Jen and Steve wouldn't let him.

"_Turn left on Interstate 110 in .6 miles"_ The annoying piece of shit GPS spoke up in the midst of an argument coming from the front seat.

"Dammit Jen turn left now!" Steve yelled as his wife just barely missed the exit.

"Just hush Steve! If you feel like you would make a better driver than you take the firkin wheel and drive!" Jen snapped back as she tried to keep from lashing out at the man.

The atmosphere just fell silent after that. Kendall just stared out the window feeling really awkward between the two. He hated seeing his mom getting yelled at and getting all worked up but there was nothing he could do.

California sure was beautiful. So many creative people in one city and every single one is so amazingly different in a special way. And then there was the sign; "Welcome to Los Angeles". Kendall could feel butterflies flutter in his stomach as they entered the city that held a majority, if not all, of the world's celebrities. 'Wow' was all Kendall could tell himself. This was really a city of big dreamers!

"Mom, how much further is it till we arrive?" Kendall asked to break the silence.

"About 10 more minutes so just hold tight, we're almost there" Jen said.

Kendall resumed looking out the window at all of the breath taking sights.

**~15 MINUTES LATER~**

The Knight's had FINALLY arrived at their multimillion dollar mansion. After giving the proper registration to the gate keeper, the huge steel gates slowly opened revealing the georgeous neighborhood.

"Isn't this perfect?" Jen said breathlessly.

Kendall shook his head in astonishment while Steve just shook his head like it was no big deal.

"Okay look for house address" Jen looked down at the little white piece of paper on her lap "3711"

Jen leaned over the steering wheel a bit to get a better glimpse at the house numbers while Steve and Kendall looked out the windows searching for the number.

"There it is!" Kendall piped out, slamming his index finger on the glass.

Both Jen and Steve's head snapped in the direction of Kendall's finger. There it was. Their multimillion beach house. It had a beige color to it with a red shingle roof; the house was so open and beautiful! It even had a huge balcony! ( imgres?imgurl= /images/carolina% &imgrefurl= /myrtle-beach/myrtle-beach-homes/&usg=_zNLsPcYa5sQaSEgceP0zy3SK2So=&h=336&w=448&sz=33&hl=en&start=2&zoom=1&tbnid=TiJqpnDwAJ1V6M:&tbnh=95&tbnw=127&ei=AHoHUNzlBobs8wTCkbG6BA&prev=/search%3Fq%3DMultimillion%2Bdollar%2Bbeach%2Bhouse%26um%3D1%26hl%3Den%26sa%3DN%26biw%3D1280%26bih%3D865%26tbm%3Disch&um=1&itbs=1) Kendall knew this was going to be great! He hopped out of the car and ran straight for the front door. The breath was taken out of him when he opened up the doors. The inside of the house had classic but modern luxury interior. Nice marble floors, iron stair rails that were beautifully crafted and had a huge sparkly chandelier hanging right in the middle of the room. Kendall heard someone gasp behind him and quickly turned around.

"The house is absolutely georgeous!"Jen gasped "The movers even did a nice job putting in the furniture!" She carried on while walking around inside looking at everything and taking it all in.

"Nice place to have sex huh Ken?" Steve whispered in Kendall's ears while giving him a little nudge with his shoulder.

Kendall rolled his eyes at the statement and walked upstairs to go check out his new room. Once he finally reached the top of the stairs, Kendall searched for his room until he finally found it. He opened up the door and he first realized that he had the balcony room and he did a little happy dance for that. He slowly made his way in and explored a little bit. His bedroom a huge plasma screen TV sticking out of the wall and under it was a cobble stone fire place that covered the bottom half of the whole wall. It had a beautiful view of the Pacific Ocean and also has a creamy rug on the marble floor ( imgres?imgurl= &imgrefurl= /modern-beach-house-design-with-castle-like-design/&usg=_f6ZPLhkYPyGTLaYTVqjKvj-G2nI=&h=368&w=554&sz=54&hl=en&start=7&zoom=1&tbnid=03WOSWxHPDUMTM:&tbnh=88&tbnw=133&ei=H4QHUIWvHom-8ASJn-yYBA&prev=/search%3Fq%3Dmodern%2Bbeach%2Bhouse%2Bbedroom%2Bwith%2Bbalcony%26um%3D1%26hl%3Den%26biw%3D1280%26bih%3D865%26tbm%3Disch&um=1&itbs=1)

A small knock came from the door catching Kendall's attention.

"Yeah?" Kendall asked.

"Can I come in?" he heard his mother's voice from the other side of the door.

"Yeah!" Kendall said. He was kind of surprised that his mom would ask permission to come into the room.

Jen gasped when she entered the room "Wow! Do you like it?" she asked while looking around the room.

"Psh are you kidding me? I LOVE it! I didn't expect it to be this nice!" Kendall said with such emotion.

"Well I'm glad" she smiled while she walked over to her son pulling him into a hug before letting go "Tonight were having a 'Welcome To The Neighborhood' party here tonight at 7:30 that my friends threw together and I just so happened to hear that one of the guests has a son your age and he lives literally next door and he's coming over. I want you to go get ready right now, you got thirty minutes. And please Kendall, choose something nice to wear honey" she kissed Kendall's cheek and walked out of the room.

The boy was actually excited to meet this kid! He hasn't really had anyone to call a 'friend' back where he used to live. But then again he was nervous and anxious of getting rejected by the boy because of how shy Kendall can be. As he shed his clothes preparing for his shower, he took a deep breath in and exhaled out of his mouth trying to relieve some of his jitters.

**~15 MINUTES LATER~**

Kendall hoped out of the shower with a towel wrapped around his waist and made his way to his new walk in closet.

"Okay something nice… something nice" Kendall mumbled to himself as he searched through his hung up clothes. The blonde had many different versions of 'nice' when it came to outfits. He decided to go with a white t-shirt and a greenish grey button up shirt but he left all the buttons unbuttoned, some nice blue skinny jeans, and threw on some black hi top Vans hoping that it would be nice enough for his mothers liking (1). He looked in the mirror and checked himself over making sure he looked presentable, which in his opinion, he did. After he brushed his teeth and combed his hair, he went down the stairs and waited on the nice white leather couch waiting for his mom. He noticed that the kitchen was covered with food and elegant decorations.

"*giggles* Steve *scream/laugh* STEVE STOP! HAHA! You know I'm ticklish!" Jen sounded like a little girl being tickled by the tickle monster.

Kendall turned his head to find his mom in a very nice figure-hugging spaghetti strap black dress with a silver clutch and black four and a half inch heels and then he saw Steve in regular blue denim jeans with a white buttoned down shirt and his hair was slicked back. 'Oh great! He's trying to be all cute by tickling her' Kendall thought about with disgust.

"You look so beautiful! How can I not tickle my most prized position? *kiss to lip*" The way Steve oo'ed and aw'ed over her made Kendall sick to his stomach.

"Oh you" Jen said as she smacked him lightly on the chest with her clutch.

Kendall got up from the couch to present his outfit to his mom and so he could end all of that bullshit "Hey mom, what do you think of this one?" he asked opening up the jacket for her to have a better view.

She hesitated at first until she finally spoke "I like it hun, it looks very good on you!" she smiled. Jen looked down at her diamond cover watch "I better make sure that everything is ready for the party!" with that she walked off with the sound of her high heels.

Steve had approached Kendall and was now about nose to nose with him, Steve having the height to his advantage "You know you look like shit and now you're probably thinking that you have a new fuck buddy to go to now don't you?" he said very sternly.

"No I do look good and no he's not going to be my fuck buddy, now move!" Kendall shoved him out of the way. Steve yanked him back by the upper arm and had a death grip on him, bringing Kendall back to his face.

"Don't you ever shove me or tell me to move ever again you hear me? Or else I will beat the shit outta you…" Steve said with pure rage literally dripping from his lips.

Kendall shook his head anxiously and was relieved to find the death grip gone from his upper arm. Steve and Kendall just stood there for a second giving each other glares until the door bell rang and Jen came racing to it.

"I'm coming" she proclaimed as she scurried to the door. "Oooo Kendall your new little friend is here!" she said as she looked through the door hole.

Kendall straightened himself up and took a deep breath in while Mrs. Knight was opening up the door.

**It's the outfit Kendall wore in his cover "The A-Team" on his YouTube channel.**

**HEEYYY! Haha this ch was a mostly about the new house and stuff and hopefully you saw the links to what his house looks like and clicked on them, man I rlly wish I cood live in tht Multimillion dollar home *sighs* ANYWAY… Um yeah ur going to c how Logan and Kendall react to each other when they 1****st**** meet and stuff so hopefully you'll like that and ummm wat else? OH I got some requests to do more smut! I will DEFFINETLY satisfy all of you lil horn dog readers out there don't worry and idk if its gonna b rape or just sex or what… still unsure at this point. ONCE AGAIN THANK YOU 4 EVERY1'S SUPPORT OUT THERE YOU GUYS R JUST LITTERALY UNBELIEVEBLY KIND! GOSH I LOVE Y'ALL! So yeah I hoped you guys enjoyed this chapter, I LOVE ALL OF MA RUSHERS!**

**~Kelsey**


	6. Chapter 6

"OH MY GOSH HEY GIRL! *hugs Jen* U look amazing! It has been years since we last saw each other!" the Lady said, scanning up and down Jen's body.

"It has been that long already?" Jen laughed "You look unbelievable Michelle! Oh this is my husband Steve"

"Hi, nice to meet you" Steve greeted Michelle as he shook her hand.

"And this is my son Kendall" Jen said as she placed her hands on Kendall's shoulders.

"Hi" Kendall smiled shyly.

"Hi Kendall. Aw you do have cute dimples, your mother was saying how cute they are over the phone" Michelle stated. "This is my son Logan. Jen said that you two are the same age so that'll be great!" She exclaimed.

Logan stood at exactly 5'9. He had raven color hair that was spiked up in perfect alignment, brown doe like eyes that looked so innocent, fair color skin that seemed so flawless, and a half smile with dimples that could kill anyone with one flash. The brunette was wearing a white button up shirt with the sleeves rolled up his elbow, a silky maroon tie, a plunging V black vest that stopped right below his sternum, a pair of black skinny jeans with a medal chain hanging out of the pocket and to throw it all together, he was wearing black converses. He had an innocent vibe going for him but at the same time he had a little bit of a bad ass attitude. Kendall couldn't help but to actually be very attracted to Logan.

"Well you two go get to know each other better and I hope you guys have fun." Jen and the others walked off into the kitchen while laughing hysterically.

"This is nice house you got" Logan examined the room.

'Oh my God even his voice is perfect!' Kendall thought.

"*breathy chuckle* Yeah thanks, it still amazes me" Kendall spoke up. He was surprised with himself; he didn't really feel all that shy when this kid was around.

"So where are you originally from?" Logan stopped looking around and looked straight at Kendall.

"Uh uhm Minnesota, what about you?" The brunette's glare he had on Kendall made him flub his words and he felt his cheeks becoming red hot under the pressure.

"That's cool. I was born and raised here all my life. My parents are huge big time doctors and they want me to follow in their footsteps but eh *shrugs* I really want to become a singer" Logan explained.

"Oh you want to become a singer? That's cool" Kendall felt really hot and he didn't know why, was it because he was attracted to him?

The conversation was interrupted by a huge crowd of talkative people flowing through the door.

"Do you uh wanna go upstairs so we can get away from all of this?" Kendall asked, raising his voice a little so Logan could hear him.

"Yeah" Logan nodded.

Logan followed Kendall up the steps before they reached the second level of the house. They turned left and head towards Kendall's room. Once they reached the door, the blonde opened it and revealed his room to Logan.

"Wow" Logan's breath was taken away "This must be the best room in the whole house!"

Kendall laughed "Yeah I mean I guess" he shrugged "I don't know"

"This room is ama-" he cut himself off when he saw the room had its own balcony "OH MY GOD YOU HAVE YOUR OWN BALCONY?" Logan's face lit up like a little kid in a candy store, he was so impressed.

Kendall shoved his hands in his front pocket "Pretty cool right? We can go sit on it if ya want. My mom probably decorated it for the party, but no one's gonna come in my room" he added with a reassuring smile.

Logan was already on his way out to the balcony, to Kendall, the brunette acted as if he's never been on a balcony.

They both took a seat at the outdoor table set and looked out at the ocean.

"Want something to drink? I got water, Pepsi, Fanta, Sprite, whatever you want" Kendall offered.

"A Pepsi would be fine" Kendall handed him the drink "Thanks"

"No problem!" Kendall sat back down "So what do you usually do in the neighborhood? It doesn't seem like any kids would live in a place like this"

"Well you are right, no kids that I know of live here, just a bunch of old wealthy fat asses" Kendall laughed at the insult "I mostly just keep to myself inside the house or just go walk or swim down at the beach" Logan chuckled "Yeah I'm pretty boring"

"No you're not! Please I like do fucking nothing! And I'm not kidding, at my old house I literally just hung out in my room 24/7 so you can join the club!" Kendall joked, he felt like Logan was so sweet and trustworthy, he felt like he could tell him anything already.

"Speaking about your old house, what made you move to this huge fancy place?" Logan took a sip of his Pepsi.

"Well my mom's the C.E.O of some phone company and the business was growing so rapidly that they had to upgrade it to California and so they bought us this huge house and so here we are!" Kendall said.

"Welcome to the neighborhood! It's a good neighborhood but when you don't have any friends living in here it gets pretty boring."

"Yeah well now that you're here hopefully we can entertain each other" Logan flashed a, now infamous to Kendall, half smile.

'Wait, was Logan flirting with me? No no no he's straight' Kendall thought.

"I think I could do that" Kendall flirted back, but hopefully not too much to scare the brunette "So where do you go to school at?"

"Uh I don't know if you ever heard of it, it's pretty well know here in L.A, but it's called Loyola High School"

"Oh my God! That's the school I'm going into!" Kendall almost fell back in his chair with shock.

"Are you fucking serious? That's awesome!" Logan shouted back with joy.

"Yeah I'm dead serious!" Kendall laughed "Do you have a lot of friends there?"

"Well I wouldn't consider them 'friends'" Logan did the hand motion of air quotes to the word friends "They're just people I kinda hang with at the school sometimes. But no, we don't hang out after school and stuff, like I said I pretty much keep to myself, my parents keep me on a strict study schedule"

"Ahhh" Kendall slowly nodded his head "Yeah my parents don't really care if I study or not, they're just happy if I pass my grade."

"That sounds pretty peaceful, my dad and mom just keep over doing it with the studying. They honestly think I' going to become some doctor" Logan rolled his eyes.

After a few more minutes of small talk, the boys were interrupted by a knock at the door. Kendall shot up out of his chair, scared that it was his father intruding on Kendall and Logan's time.

"Yeah?" Kendall yelled from the balcony.

"It's me Michelle, can I come in?" She asked.

"Mom! What do you want?" Logan piped up, now annoyed with her

Michelle walked through the doors and stopped right outside of the balcony "Oh Kendall this is a lovely room you've got"

"Thanks" Kendall smiled.

"I'm sorry to interrupt you two, but Logan we need to go sweetie. I need to get home to make some important business calls and your dad wants me home to get things sorted out for our vacation trip a few months away"

'Making plans for a vacation that far away?' Kendall was confused; he shrugged it off. He didn't want to judge Logan's parents.

Logan groaned and rolled his eyes at his mom "Ug! Fine!" Logan got up from his chair and walked over to his awaiting mother but then stopped "Um you wanna hang out tomorrow? Let's say around 11?"

Kendall wanted to celebrate at the invitation, but he knew he didn't want to come off as some weirdo "Yeah sounds good to me"

"Ok cool lets meet up in the middle"

"Alright, will do"

"Nice meeting you Kendall" Michelle said.

"You too" Kendall smiled.

"Bye see you tomorrow" Logan waved towards Kendall.

Kendall's heart fluttered "Alright bye"

And with that, both mother and son left Kendall's bedroom and headed downstairs and where eventually out the door, the blonde decided to go on ahead downstairs to see how everyone's doing.

* * *

"Hey mom where is everyone?" Kendall scanned the room and couldn't find anyone besides his mom.

"They all left, the party's over and your father is in the bathroom. But hey sweetie, I have to go run over to the new company and sit down with all of the employees and I have to unpack my office so I won't get back to much later tonight. You can tell me all about Logan tomorrow. And if you could please help me out by washing off the dishes and putting them into the dishwasher, it would definitely mean a lot, thanks" Jen scrambled to get her purse and then kissed Kendall's forehead "Alright, I'm off! I love you!"

"I love you too mom" Kendall said. And then she was gone.

Kendall walked over to the kitchen and saw the many plates and all other sorts of dishes in the sink. He thought he better get it over with now so he can kick back and then go to sleep and think about what to do with Logan tomorrow.

He turned on the sink and got to work.

**Sooooo how did ya like it? Hopefully you liked it :) Was Logan flirting with Kendall or was it all in Kendall's head? I tried to make Kendall REALLY fall for Logan so it would be better for later on in the chps. And yes that Loyola High School is a real place I had to Google it, it's an all boys private school so tht kinda works out w/ the story… YES RAPE WILL B IN THE NEXT CHAPTER FOR SURE! Ummm, oh sorry I haven't updated soon enough, I sneak this fanfiction account from my parents cause I don't want them reading these stories and saying to me "HOW THE HELL DO YOU KNOW ALL OF THIS? WHY ARE YOU WRITING SUCH INNAPORPIATE CONTENT?" When you have parents born in the late '50's, it's pretty hard to tell them that you already know way more about sex then they do… *sighs* So yeah now they think I'm acting suspicious on the computer (for all I know, they could think I'm looking at porn WHICH I AM GLAD 2 SAY THT IM NOT!) cause I keep exiting off things and minimizing windows and all of tht good stuff kids do :p BUT DO NOT WORRY MY DEAR READERS! THEY WILL HAVE TO RIP ME APART LIMB BY LIMB IF THEY WANT TO GET IN2 MY ACCOUNT *evil laughs* But don't worry tht won't EVER happen, so to make a long story short, if I don't update for a few days, its cause I'm trying to keep my account on a low profile… Any who… IT IS MY DUTY TO FULLFILL EVERY REVIEWERS REQUEST FOR WHATS GONNA HAPPEN IN THIS STORY SO I WILL TRY WITH MY ENTIRE MITE 2 INCORPERATE ALL OF THE REQUESTS! I LOVE ALL OF MY RUSHERS OUT THERE AND I JUST WANNA SAY THAT IF I COOD GIVE EACH OF YOU SUPPORTERS AN AWARD, I WOOD IN A FUCKING HEART BEAT! LOVE Y'ALL! And please keep the many many families who lost their loved ones in the Colorado Massacre while the midnight preview of the new Batman movie was being shown on July 20 at 12 am in your prayers and also keep the 59 people who were injured during the Massacre and who are now recovering in your prayers as well… Love every single one of u!**

**~Kelsey**


	7. Chapter 7

As Kendall was getting down to his last few dishes, he heard a toilet flush and then a door opening up. He figured it was Steve and to his amazement, the man was walking upstairs, hopefully for the night.

Kendall was finally on the last two dishes when all of the sudden he felt a huge hand come over his mouth and started dragging him to the couch.

The boy yelled out for help, still not knowing who his attacker was, but the cries came out as muffled words. He was then snapped out of it when his body was harshly thrown onto the white sofa, the force of the impact made the breath get knocked out of Kendall's lungs causing a weak gasp to get through the man's hands. The blonde blinked a few times when his attacker climbed on top of him; luckily it was a half of moon out tonight and with the moonlight he could catch a glimpse of this person through a small window in the living room. Steve. He should've known. He didn't even hear him come downstairs.

"Are you gonna be a good bitch and not scream when I take my hand away? Steve's breath reeked of alcohol and his eyes were pretty damn close to being blood shot.

All Kendall could do was nod, he knew he couldn't out do a drunken Steve; he was far more powerful and demanding when he was drunk. Steve removed his hand and pinned his wrists above his head.

"I saw you and that little pretty boy went upstairs… I bet you two fucked like rabbits didn't you?" Steve got within 5 inches of Kendall's face.

"N-no master, we just talked! I swear!" Kendall's voice was filled with pure fear, usually he would be a little scared but now that he was mentioning Logan, Kendall feared that he would soon harm him.

"I know you two did!" Steve got impossibly closer and shoved Kendall's writs deeper into the sofa "And tonight I'm going to make sure you know who you belong to!"

"W-w-we didn't master! We just ta-" Kendall was cut off when Steve placed sloppy, drunken kisses on his lips. Kendall started weeping, begging him to please stop.

This only earned Kendall a very hard slap to the face.

"Shut up you fucking whore! I know you love it when people dominate you" Steve resumed his horrible kissing. When the man ran his tongue across the bottom of Kendall's lip, begging for entrance, the boy knew he wouldn't protest so he opened his mouth for Steve to violate. Kendall could feel Steve's growing jean clad erection on his thigh as Steve mapped out Kendall's whole mouth. The monster started moaning in Kendall's mouth, making his stomach churn with disgust.

"Mmmm you taste so good Kenny" Steve said into the kiss.

Steve took it a step farther by grinding against Kendall's semi-hard dick. While Steve was still kissing the blonde, Kendall felt a pair a teeth sink into his bottom lip. He yelped out in pain which made Steve grow even harder. The monster licked up the blood and removed his lips from Kendall's. He slowly made his way to Kendall's jaw line, nipping harshly then sucking on the wound as if to make it heal. Steve kissed and nipped down to the next spot which was Kendall's neck. He took the outline of the boy's throat and clamped down on it making Kendall squeal and squirm under Steve's grip.

"Ow! That really hurts!" Kendall cried out.

"Good it was supposed to" Steve relaxed the pressure on Kendall's throat "I need to apparently show you who the fuck you own too"

The brunette started unbuckling Kendall's belt and before he removed it, he started popping off the buttons of Kendall's jeans and unzipping the zipper. Kendall felt a sudden draft when his pants and shoes were being tugged of his body.

"I want you to undress me Ken" He let go of the boy's wrists and stood up, trusting him to do what he was told to do.

"Yes master" Kendall sat up and got to work by unbuttoning Steve's shirt and popping off the jean's button. He had trouble when he tried to take off the taller man's jeans; the shoes were in the way. Steve noticed the sudden stop in movement, and looked down to find Kendall staring at his shoes.

Steve sighed in annoyance and kicked off his shoes then his jeans, leaving him in his briefs. He brought Kendall's hand up to his covered erection and said "This is for you"

He pushed Kendall back down on the couch and resumed sucking on his earlobe and rubbing his hands up and down Kendall's thigh. He noticed Kendall still had his shirt on and quickly tore off the button down shirt and the t-shirt. Steve slithered down to Kendall's tent and started blowing hot air. Kendall tried to hard not to buck hips up to Steve's mouth but his body told him otherwise.

"Someone's eager to get fucked" and with that the man yanked down Kendall's boxers and was face to face with Kendall's semi-erect dick "You're not hard enough Ken. I can fix that" Steve grabbed the tip of Kendall's dick and slowly started pumping it from the tip to the base. Kendall bucked his hips into Steve's grip. Kendall bucked faster signally to Steve to speed up. When Kendall got fully erect, the brunette took Kendall's whole dick into his mouth. The warm heat from his mouth made Kendall start raping his mouth. He hated how his body made him do all of these things which made it look like he was enjoying it. Steve swirled his tongue around the slit of Kendall's dick and then ran his tongue on the underside of it. Kendall threw his head back and moaned when Steve bobbed his head faster and faster all while pumping his now painfully erect member.

"I-I'm gonna-" suddenly the warm wet heat was gone making Kendall whine. But Kendall didn't realize that Steve was already naked below him.

Before he knew it, Steve was positing himself above the boy's entrance and without lube or preparation; Steve slammed his full 10 inches into Kendall's unwillingly body.

Kendall screamed an ear piercing; agonizing screeched which was like music to Steve's ears, knowing that he's the one causing the boy a great amount of pain.

"That's right my bitch, scream all you want… No one's here to hear you" He hissed darkly.

"P-PLEASE STOP! IT R-REALLY H-H-HURTS!" Kendall was now in hysterics, begging for him to stop.

Steve brought up a hand and tightly grabbed Kendall's face "You belong to me now you cheap fucking slut! Now tell me who you belong to"

"Y-Y-YOU!" Kendall managed to say through all of his screams.

This encouraged Steve to speed up and to start slamming into Kendall senseless. Kendall felt like his lower body was being set on fire, as well as his face from all of the crying. Kendall felt something on his leg and he was hoping and praying that it was blood. He felt that same tingling feeling in his lower abdomen and he exactly what that meant.

"Master I'm gonna cum!" wasting no time, Kendall came painting both his and Steve's stomach's white with Steve coming 5 seconds later filling the blonde to the brim while moaning his name. Steve seemed to have enough energy to quickly pull out of Kendal, which hurt Kendall like hell making him hiss in pain, but apparently not enough to stay awake. Kendall saw this as a chance to clean up and get away. He slithered out from underneath the man and quickly checked himself for anything.

"Phew no blood" Kendall told himself. He was kind of amazed that he wasn't bleeding due to how Steve slammed into him without any preparation.

Kendall knew the drill. He quickly ran into the kitchen and grabbed a bottle of 'Resolve' and a rag and ran back over to the sofa. He struggled to flip his father over but eventually achieved it. He scanned the sofa finding a little bit of semen on the sofa. Kendall squirted the stain remover over it and began to roughly rub the couch until it was gone. Then he saw his father's stomach was covered with cum. He sprayed the 'Resolve' on him and wiped up him up.

Kendall stepped back to make sure there wasn't any residue that he missed and when he realized there wasn't anything, he threw the rag on top of his and Steve's clothes and put up the bottle. Next Kendall threw the all of the dirty clothes into the laundry and set Steve's shoes nicely by the couch so it looked like Steve passed out on the couch and he threw his own shoes over by the front door. Now all Kendall had to do was figure out how to make it look like Steve passed out butt naked on the couch.

An idea popped in his head just like that. He ran back over to the kitchen then grabbed a cup and filled it halfway up with water. Then he ran upstairs to grab a towel out of the master bathroom and his dad's cologne. He ran back down the stairs, almost tripping on the way down and was glad to still find Steve lying there on his back out cold. Kendall walked back over to the counter and now had all that he needed. He crept over to a snoring Steve and poured a little bit of water in his hair to make it seem like he took a shower, he then sprayed a sprits of cologne on his father's head and then he rolled his father back onto his stomach and covered his butt up with a towel.

The boy let out along exhausted sigh and put the cup in the dishwasher and finished the last two dishes that where in the sink before he was attacked.

With everything looking good, Kendall shut off the lights and made his way up to his bedroom but first stopping in the master bathroom to put back the cologne.

Kendall was now happy that he was in his own bed alone. He dozed off dreaming of Logan.

**AWWW KENDALL'S DREAMING OF LOGIE ALREADY! :'D Well here y'all go! Your rape scene! I tried to kind of make it different, less forceful as you could tell, but eh it didn't really change all that much :p So yeah how did ya like it? Once again I'm sorry if I rushed it, it's getting to b 1 am over here and I was getting tired. Like I can really only write at night! That's when I get it w/ out any distractions! So next chapter is Logan and Kendall's get 2gether, I'm not sure of what I'm going to be planning 4 them yet so we'll see… Well I'm gonna cut this bad boy rite hur off short cuz I'm getting pretty tired I LOVE ALL OF MY RUSHERS AND I'M SO GRATEFUL 4 ALL OF UR SUPPORT, IT RLLY DOES MEAN THE WORLD 2 ME AND IM NOT JUST SAYIN THT! I LOVE Y'ALL!**

**~Kelsey**


	8. Chapter 8

Kendall stared at the oven's clock. Ten o'clock, 1 hour before he got to see the most perfect creature on the face of the planet Earth. He didn't even bother to look down at his breakfast let alone touch it nor did he care that his mother never came and asked him about his day with Logan yesterday. He was WAY too excited for this moment, he felt like he could blow up any given second.

10:02. The time was going by way to slow for Kendall's liking. He decided to go entertain himself. He considered getting ready but that was the first thing he did when he hopped out of the bed at 9 o' clock, he could watch TV but there's nothing on besides baby crap. Kendall was running short of ideas, so he just forced himself to watch the first two episodes of 'SpongeBob Squarepants' to kill the time.

After sitting through two agonizingly annoying episodes, Kendall took a look at the clock and saw it was 10:55. He jumped out of his seat and ran to the door when he stopped himself.

'Should I leave now or would I look like some obsessive fan girl but if I leave now I would probably look very trustworthy to Logan by actually arriving 5 minutes early!' Kendall battled the thoughts in his head. He made up his mind and just left, thinking he already killed a few minutes picking which thought to go with.

"Alright mom I'm leaving to go hang with Logan, I do have my cell phone on me" Kendall yelled from halfway out of the door. No answer. Kendall shut the door behind him with the beep of the door alarm going off.

Kendall was a nervous wreck walking to meet up with Logan. His palms were sweating like crazy, his hands were shaking, and the air around him felt so much muggier due to his sweating. I guess that's how you feel when you really REALLY like someone. Kendall's destination was literally foot steps away; he began to become worried when he didn't see Logan's little frame waiting for him. He pulled out his phone to check the time. 11:05. Kendall really didn't know why he was so compulsive with Logan after one day of meeting him. This boy was really taking over Kendall's mind and he was actually scared to know how compulsive he might get over Logan.

Kendall's head snapped up when he heard the noise of a door opening and then closing and then hearing the faint sound of footsteps running towards him. The blonde straightened up getting ready to flee but immediately relaxed when he saw Logan running through his yard towards Kendall.

"Hey *pants* sorry I'm a few minutes late *pants* my parents made me clean my room before I met up with you" Logan took some deep breaths in trying to get his breathing regulated before he continued "Ug sorry *chuckles* Um I was thinking I could show you around the beach a bit sound cool?" Logan asked.

"Yeah sounds great! So what is this beach called?" Kendall felt like he could die and go to heaven right now, he was so happy.

"It's called Venice Beach and it has the world famous Sidewalk Café, it's amazing. I'll take you there to."

The boys started walking the short distance to the beach.

"Oh I've heard of it, yeah my mom flew over there for vacation"

"Yeah the place won't let cha down and I can guarantee it!"

"Alright I'll trust you and take your word for it but it better not disappoint me" Kendall joked. Heck, he didn't care if it was the café and beach were the worst places he's ever been to, he was just glad to be alone with Logan.

"I will promise you I won't" Logan smiled up at Kendall "So you seem to talk about your mom a lot and not really your dad, does he still live with you?"

Kendall did a mental bitch slap to the face and cringed at the boy's question "Uhm yeah he still lives with us" The blonde made sure that his response was short and sweet and made sure to say it with no emotion.

"Oh well does he work?"

"No" Kendall's sentences were becoming less descriptive and Logan took notice of it also he noticed that Kendall's voice had no emotion like it did moments ago.

"So how much farther away are we from the beach?" Kendall quickly changed the subject.

Logan thought it was odd how he changed the subject so quickly "It's the next opening along this sidewalk" Logan exclaimed as he pointed to the end of the wooden guard rail to an opening leading down to the beach.

"Man this beach is huge!" Kendall's eyes grew when he made his way down the steps "And the sand is so soft!"

Logan laughed at how over reactive Kendall was being "You haven't been to a lot of beaches have you?"

"No this is literally only the second beach I have been to in my 15 year old life"

"Wow!" Logan was flabbergasted "Well by the end of the summer, you'll become a beach boy"

The two started walking towards the ocean and then started walking along it.

"Man it's getting really hot out!" Logan said and with that he took off his shirt, leaving him in nothing but his swim trunks that hung low on his sexy hips. His skin was lightly tanned and perfectly had a perfectly sculpted body with the most well defined 'V' he's ever seen on a human being. Kendall could feel himself growing hard at the thought of what he could do to that body and then he subconsciously licked his lips.

"You okay Kendall?" Logan asked sounding concerned.

'Shit! I was caught in the act' Kendall mentally scolded himself "Uh-uh yeah I'm fine, y-your right it is getting really hot out here why don't we head on over to the café?" Kendall felt all of the blood run straight to his cheeks; he started speed walking to get out of the situation.

Logan struggled to catch up with the long legged blonde "Yo Kendall man, slow down" Logan called from behind, running to catch up with Kendall. He finally caught up "Are you ok?" Logan asked

"Sorry, I guess I'm just so excited to get to the café" Kendall lied, hoping it would ease the embarrassment.

Logan cocked his head at the statement "Ok *soft chuckle* so how do you like Sunny California so far?" Logan resumed the conversation.

"I actually am really starting to love it here, especially this weather! I can definitely get used to a place like this" Kendall let out a relaxed sigh.

When Logan and Kendall arrived at the Sidewalk café, Logan was surprised to see that the usually long line was relatively short.

"Huh? It's usually way longer than this… Oh well I'm certainly not going to bitch about it" Logan said.

Kendall squinted at the menu trying to decide what he wanted.

"Hey do you know if the turkey club sandwich is any good?" Kendall questioned towards Logan.

"Yeah that's what I always get here, looks like we have the same taste" Logan exclaimed to Kendall as he put his shirt back on.

"Ah man I love turkey club sandwiches; they're my most favoriate thing in the whole world!" Kendall's eyes dilated when he heard that he and Logan share the same food interest but at the same time he was sad Logan had to cover up his perfect body.

"Hi welcome to Sidewalk café, what would you like to order sir?" The young cashier asked Logan.

"Um can I have 2 Club Turkey Sandwiches with one medium Pepsi and one- Hey Kendall what do you want to drink?"

Kendall was snapped out of his fixated trance on Logan's perfect ass "Oh uhm, no Logan it's ok I can pay for it myself, I'm rich and I can afford it" Kendall protest placing his hands over his chest.

"Sorry make that 2 medium Pepsi's" Logan resumed to the cashier.

"Ok" she typed the order out on the screen "Will that be for here or to go?"

"Here" Logan told her.

"Alright your total is $16.97" Logan handed her a $20 "Ok and your change is $3.03, have a nice day" she said as she handed them there tray with their order.

"You didn't have to pay for my order; I could've easily afforded it you know?" Kendall gave a stern look at Logan while the brunette sat them down on a nice bench with an umbrella overlooking the ocean and placed the sandwich in front of Kendall.

"Just think of it as a 'Welcome to California' present from me" Logan persuaded.

"Fine but I'm going to pay you back the whole $16.97 whether you like it or not" Kendall said as he took a bite out his sandwich, mayo running down his fingers "Oh my god! This is the best sandwich I've ever tasted!" he said with his mouth full.

"Well good luck giving it to me and see! What did I tell you? I told you I wouldn't let you down" Logan bragged teasingly.

Just before Kendall was about to answer, his phone started ringing.

"Ug! Are you serious?" Kendall groaned. He was about to reach down into his pocket and grab his phone when he noticed his mayo and greased covered hands "Shit!" Kendall searched frantically for a napkin of some sort.

"Here" Logan offered.

"Thanks" Kendall took the napkin and wiped up his hands and then reached for the phone "Hullo?- Hey, I'm with Logan at the Sidewalk Café down at the beach- Do I have to?- Well I'm eating lunch right now with him-*rolls eyes* Fine!-" With that Kendall hung up the phone.

"Who was that?" Logan noised on in.

"It was my mom; she wants me to head on home now" Kendall's voice dramatically sadden.

"Aw man that sucks" Logan look depressed that Kendall had to cut the hang out short.

"Hell yeah it does! And by the way, thanks for lunch" Kendall thanked the brunette.

"Alright so do you wanna hang out again tomorrow? Same time same place?" Logan asked.

"Yeah I'd enjoy that" Kendall slashed Logan a smile

The boys resumed their small talk and finished up their sandwiches before heading back home. Kendall was happy that he gets to spend this time away from his father and be with someone he was actually starting to develop feelings for.

**WWWWWOOOOOORRRRDDDDD! So how did you like it hmmm? Was that a Kogan beach date? :O OMG FUCKING KOGAN ON THE BEACH *shudders* Man it seems like lil' Kendog was certainly checking Logan out and even got caught in the act or did he? DUN DUN DUUUUNNNN And what did Jen want? Haha so anyway CH 9 ALREADY! Man! Ok so um yeah they'll b hanging out but idk where yet or what's going to happen but don't worry it'll probably come to me 2morrow. Hmmm I'm having a bit of a brain fart rite now idk y :p Well anyway I don't want u 2 keep reading about my undecided thought so yeah I'll cut it short. LOVE ALL OF MY RUSHERS OUT THERE AND EVERY SINGLE ONE ARE COVER GIRLS! THANK U GUYS WITH ALL THE LOVE AND SUPPORT YOU SHOW ME! I love y'all!**

**~Kelsey**


	9. Chapter 9

Kendall shut the door behind him, slumping his back against it. To be honest he was a bit mad at his mom for making him leave Logan so early.

"Mom! I'm back!" Kendall yelled from the door and placing the keys on the counter next to him.

"Kendall sweetie, I'm in the kitchen!" Jen yelled. Kendall could hear the water from sink and the placing of dishes in the dish water.

Kendall walked into the kitchen to find his mom just about done washing the dishes.

"You called me?" Kendall said as he took at seat at the granite island.

Jen finished up the last dish and dried off her hands "Sorry to bug you honey while you with Logan but it's really important" she took a seat across from Kendall "You remember Logan's mom Michelle?"

'Of course I do! How could I not! She gave birth to a perfect human being! Duh' Kendall wanted to do a mental face palm to his mom.

"Yes…." Kendall's voice urged his mom to continue.

"Well, exactly 3 weeks from now me, Michelle, and maybe Steve will be taking a vacation to Hawaii for probably two plus weeks, we're not so sure yet, but anyway, you and Logan will have this house to yourselves and-" Jen was cut off by Kendall.

"Wait, why can't we stay at Logan's?! And what do you mean 'maybe Steve'"? Kendall's voice dropped in pitch to a deep, cold, tone.

"Well half of Michelle's house is going under reconstruction so no one can be inside the house during that time period and what I mean is that Steve hasn't really made up his mind yet whether he wants to go or not so we're buying one extra ticket just in case he decides to go."

"Oh" Kendall's voice sprung back to life when he heard Logan has to 'live' with him for a few weeks "well what about food? How are we going to get that? And I thought that the Henderson's were going on a vacation a few months from now?"

"Don't worry sweetie! I got one of the housemaids to take care of that for you guys! You guys won't have to do a thing and I'm not sure what they're doing with that, I have no clue" Jen got up and kissed Kendall's cheek which caused him to smile "well I'm going to give you more information when I receive more. And I'll let you know about Steve's decision as soon as he tells me. Well I'm going to go pack." She got up from the chair and made her way upstairs with the sound of her heels clicking as she walked away.

Kendall sat there for a few more seconds before getting out of the seat and heading up to his room. He paused at his door, just standing there. For some reason he could still smell the scent of Logan, it was a like a cologne from Hollister. He sucked in as much of it as he could before opening up the door. He made his way over to the bed and plopped down on it with his legs dangling off of the side. Kendall took out his phone to kill his boredom when then an idea popped in his head. He gasped and quickly clicked the 'Contacts' icon on his iPhone 4S and typed in 'Logan Henderson'. Kendall was all excited, he wanted to call and talk to Logan, to just hear his voice again, but his happiness quickly fell when he realized that the two hadn't switched numbers.

Kendall let out a bored sigh and decided to go take a nice swim in the pool. He got up and glanced at the clock. 3:30. He pushed his lanky body off of the bed and made his way to his brown wooden dresser. The blonde opened up the 3rd shelf and grabbed a white and black pair of swimming trunks. As he was changing, his own reflection caught his eye. He paused and stared into the mirror. Kendall walked a little closer noticing that his scars and bruises kept getting bigger with each step. He sighed when he arrived at the bathroom mirror, the scars and bruises that Steve have left on his body where slowly starting to fade away but that didn't mean that they didn't hurt. He could feel eyes start to well up with tears so he had to turn away, he couldn't take looking at himself.

The boy shredded off his pants and threw on his swim trunks and quickly got a towel from under the sink without looking into the mirror and then quickly made his way down stairs so no one could see the tears about to fall.

He slid open the glass door when suddenly his peripheral vision caught something lying on a lawn chair. Kendall glanced over to find Steve in sunglasses and in swim trunks with his arms behind his head. Kendall tried to close the glass door behind and run quickly into the pool but Steve had already caught him.

"Kendall, there's no need to be sneaky when you've already been caught" Steve said without even looking at the boy.

"Well I wasn't…. I just didn't want to wake you up, that's all" Kendall lied while placing his towel down on one of the lawn chair on the opposite side of Steve.

Steve removed his sunglasses and sat up in the chair "Don't lie Kendall… You just want to avoid me so you can think of you fuck buddy Logan"

Without warning Kendall dived straight into the pool and let his tears fall from underwater. He hated when his demon father brought Logan into the subject. He resurfaced and was immediately splashed with the chlorine water from Steve jumping in.

'Great' Kendall thought as he saw Steve come back up for air. All he wanted to do was just force Steve to never resurface again that way he coul-

Suddenly Kendall was snapped out of it when he was dragged underwater by his foot. He unwilling opened his eyes, which stung like hell with the chlorine, to see that Steve had pulled him under.

Kendall thrashed all around and started to scream but that was no use since he was underwater and the screams caused him to suck in a gallon of water. When he thought he was going to pass out from the lack of air, when next thing he knows, he's quickly flying out of the water and then again submerged in the water. He swam as fast as he could to the top for desperately needed oxygen. Kendall gasped and chocked when his head popped out of the water and when his one foot got on the first step to get out of the pool; both of his legs got pulled out from under him and were now being dragged towards Steve. Kendall felt like he was a seal being played with a hungry Killer Whale.

"What's the rush Kenny? Why do you want to get out so early?" Steve had Kendall locked in place with his hands placed just below Kendall's shoulders.

Kendall coughed harshly a few times which earned him to get dunked underwater and then to resurface, meeting back up again with Steve's hideous brown eyes which were NOTHING like Logan's sweet and compassionate eyes.

"Answer me you cunt" Steve snipped.

"I-I just w-w-want to get out! P-please!" Kendall's green orbs begging with mercy.

"And give me a good reason on why I should let you go?"

"Cause" Kendall tried to struggle out of the man's grip but it was no use, it just made him hold on tighter "cause I'm tired and I-I want to g-g-go to sleep"

"I said give me a good reason bitch!" he slapped Kendall hard across the face and then snuck his hands down to Kendall dick and squeezed it extremely hard which caused a yelp to escape the blonde's mouth " And you don't even look tired you filthy whore"

Kendall couldn't take it anymore. He lifted up his legs and kicked Steve as hard as he in the groin causing the man let go and to grab his crotch while mumbling cuss words under his breath. The blonde wasted no time swimming for dear life towards the steps. He knew if he Steve where to catch him, Kendall would literally be beaten to death and Steve would make sure to do have him die a slow painful death and then the man would probably go and harm Logan.

Kendall reached the steps and ran straight towards his towel. He dared to look back at the pool and found Steve slowly making his way towards the steps, holding his crotch and looking at Kendall with hate literally written in his eyes and his face was red with anger. Kendall dried off his legs and put the towel around his waist and ran for dear life straight to his room.

He was finally safe inside his room with his chest heaving. He quickly locked the door just in case and closed the balcony curtains. The room was now pretty much dark except for some of the rays of sunlight coming from the slits of the curtain. He walked over to his bed and lied down. He didn't give a fuck if his bathing suit was soaking wet, he just wanted to get some sleep and with that he did.

**~8 HOURS LATER~**

Kendall was rudely awakened by the sound of his phone ringing at 11:30. He unwillingly got up, rubbed his eyes, and picked up his phone. He looked down at the number to see that it wasn't anyone from his contacts but it was an 818 area code (1).

"Hullo?" Kendall said groggily.

"Hi is this Kendall?" The voice said.

"Yeah, who's this?"

"This is Logan"

Kendall almost did a backflip on the bed "Hey Logan!" his voice dramatically changed "What's up?"

"Uhm well I was wondering if we meet up at 11:40? I need to tell you something…"

Kendall was worried about the state of Logan's voice, it was kind of shaky "Yeah no problem… And how did you get my number?"

"Thanks *barely audible sniffle*oh well my mom has your mom's number and so my mom asked your mom for your number." Logan chuckled at the confusion of the sentence.

"Oh that explains a lot and are you ok Logan?" Kendall's voice growing concerned.

There was a short silence over the phone line until Logan spoke up "Well yeah I just need you to meet me in the middle at 11:40… please…" The way Logan said please just shattered Kendall's heart.

"Don't worry I'll be there" Kendall said reassuring the brunette. And with that the phone line went dead.

**HOLY SHIT I HAVEN'T WRITTEN A STORY IN LIKE FUCKING AGES! Anyway yes I'm VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY… Sorry about the long wait… I've been a busy bee lol just working on my school report, hanging with my friend for like a week, getting school uniforms, working on my BTR concert sign, etc. I'm pretty sure I will update very soon idk how soon but soon haha but don't worry it wont be a long wait like this one! SO CHAPTER 10 BITCHES (jk!) Okay so Ch 10, I don't have that much to say besides really just what Logan is going to have to tell Kendall oh and Steve's decision and all that shit. I MAY start doing POV's not so sure but ummm yeah. 21 MORE FUCKING DAYS TILL MY BTR CONCERT! *faints* ANYWHO, don't wanna go all weirdo on y'all so I'm just gonna go take a shower now *akward silence* Ummm I'm sorry maybe you didn't have to read tht… ._. Just forget I sed tht… I LOVE ALL OF U AND THANKS FOR PUTTING UP WITH MY SLACKER ASS! YOU ALL ARE BEUAUTIUFL NO MATTER WHAT PEOPLE SAY! EVERY SINGLE 1 OF U R COVER GIRLS AND BTR AND I LOVE EVERY SINGLE 1 OF U! I LOVE Y'ALL! 3**

**~Kelsey**


	10. Chapter 10

Kendall shot out of the bed and threw on a T-shirt. He had no clue what the shirt looked like since it was pitch black in the room. He quietly but quickly opened up the door and stopped at the edge of the stairs to make sure no one was up. The coast was clear. Kendall ran down stairs and stopped to slip on his Vans that he left by the door. Kendall placed his hand on the door knob and then stopped.

"Shit! The alarm will go off…" Kendall thought out loud. Kendall started to panic; either bolt out the door and let the sound of the alarm wake up his mom and Steve or crawl out a window. He started bouncing in placing and then it escalated to pacing. Kendall just decided to crawl out of a window. He did NOT want to wake up Steve and have him beat the shit out of him for seeing Logan at 11:40.

Kendall ran straight to the kitchen window hoping it was the easiest to crawl out of. He unlatched the locks and slowly sled the window up just enough for his lanky body to get through. The blonde scrunched up his face and stopped his action every time the window made a squeak. Then he made one last ditch effort to hurry up and open it. Finally, Kendall was able to climb through but he wasn't the most graceful about landing. He had a few cuts and bruises and small cuts on his face but that sure as hell wasn't going to stop him from seeing Logan.

The boy ran as fast as he could to the wooden gate and opened it up while quickly closing it behind him.

"Ah fuck!" Kendall whispered loudly as he tripped over a tree root that was poking out the ground by the side of his house. He got up and still kept running. He ran as fast as he could. He ran like there was no fucking tomorrow. He was desperately worried about Logan. He was reaching closer and closer to his destination which pushed him to run faster. Kendall could see a small frame's outline becoming more visible with each step. He slowed down his pace to a steady trot.

"Kendall is that you?" The voice was shaky and weary. Kendall could tell that the outline perked up in alertness.

"Yeah" The light wasn't in Kendall's advantage, only the light from the moon behind the clouds was what he had to work with "what's wrong Logan?" Kendall was facing face to face with Logan, putting both of his hands on the smaller one's shoulders.

The blonde could feel the brunette just slump in relief "Will you promise me you won't tell?" Even though Kendall and Logan could barely see each other, they could both feel the worry in each other's eyes.

"Logan, you know I won't tell… I promise" Kendall reassured the boy.

"Okay and you won't laugh?" Logan sniffled.

Kendall questioned why Logan would think that he would laugh at what he was about to say "I swear to God Logan I won't… I would never"

Logan took a deep breath in through his nose and exhaled through his mouth "Kendall… " There was a very long pause.

"It's ok Logan, you can trust me" Kendall started rubbing circles on Logan's back.

"Kendall… I feel like I just HAVE to tell you this, don't ask me why, I just do" Logan made sure to stress the word 'have' "My sister died when I 6 years old and from then on" Tears where starting to run down Logan's face "from there my… My mom has been blaming her death" (1)

Kendall looked at Logan with hurt clearly covering his eyes "What do you mean by 'blaming you' Logan?" Kendall just wanted to embrace Logan body and just stand there in the street and tell him everything will be ok.

"She tells me that my sister died because I wasn't there for her and that I waste my time with people and that I should just be alone in life and…" The smaller boy paused "And it got so bad one time that I started doing drugs for a few years" then finally all of his tears started pouring down "and I had to join a gang" he whispered the last part but it was still audible to Kendall.

Kendall couldn't take the heart ache anymore. He shoved Logan into his chest and let the brunette let all of his tears fall on Kendall. Kendall himself was starting to feel tears daring to fall onto his cheek.

"Logan… I will always be there for you no matter what you do OR say. Just because you did those things doesn't make you any less of an amazing person… And I'm sorry about your sister; it was not your fault. God told her that it was her time to go…" Kendall hadn't realized what he just said. That was about the nicest words that ever came out his mouth.

Logan looked up at Kendall with puffy red, watery eyes "Thank you Kendall… Thanks for understanding me. I really don't know why I was so emotional but… I just felt like I had to say it for some reason. I wouldn't be able to sleep if I never told you" He shoved his back into Kendall's chest.

"Its okay" he rubbed Logan's head "I understand and I know how that feeling feels…."

The two boys just stood there, in the middle of the street, just enjoying each other's company.

**THIS IS A FAKE SISTER I JUST MADE UP! IK LOGAN ONLY HAS ONE SIS NAMED PRESELY SO YEAH! I didn't want Presley to die cause I know how much Logan loves her :')**

**BAM! KOGAN FUCKING RULES! Haha :p So idk I just HAD to make a sensitive Logan part since well u no… Logan's gonna b mostly there 4 Kendall! Sorry it was kind of mushy and blah and all that shit but I was just in a mushy Kogan mood ^_^ So Ch.11? Already? HOT DAMN! Lol yeah next Chapter I'm going to fast forward it 2 weeks (the days the Knight's and Henderson's go on vaycay) so the story kind of falls 2gether if ya no wat I'm trying 2 say Well I need to shut the fuck up b4 I give away the whole fucking story ._. THANKS 4 EVERY WITH THE REVIEWS AND FOLLOWING THE STORY, ETC AND THANKS 4 PUTTING UP WITH MY LAZY ASS! YOU ALL R BEAUTIFUL WHETHER ITS FAULTS OR SCARS, EVERY1 OUT THERE IS BEAUTIFUL IN THERE OWN WAY! I LOVE MY RUSHERS! I LOVE Y'ALL! Covergirls 3**

**~Kelsey**


	11. Chapter 11

**~2 WEEKS LATER~**

"Okay so the housemaid will be taking care of you two's needs and such and just be safe and call Steve's cell if anything goes wrong sweetie!" Jen was being scooted out the door by her son.

"I know mom! You, Steve, and Michelle go relax and everything will be fine here, I promise!" Kendall kept urging all of them to hurry up and leave.

"Know Logan, you mind your manners and don't be a slob! You better know what to do in an emergency" Michelle told Logan.

Logan rolled his eyes and let out an annoyed groan "I know! I know! Call the police and then contact you! Haven't we've been through this enough?"

"Go mom! Just go let loose!" Kendall made the 'shoo' hand motion towards Jen "But don't get to crazy! Ah heck! Why not?"

"Okay honey I love you and remember it's 6:30 so get ready for bed soon!" Jen quickly came over and kissed her son on the cheek.

"Okay Okay! Love you too mom" Kendall said.

"Bye Logie! I love you, be good" Michelle hugged her son.

"Mom" Logan said through his gritted teeth "don't call me that in front of everyone!"

Michelle just laughed and soon enough, Steve, Jen, and Michelle were making their way towards the awaiting cab. Kendall slammed the front door shut and watched as the car drove off until he said something.

"HELL YEAH! WOO THEY'RE FINALLY GONE!" Kendall threw his hands up in the air.

Logan laughed at how excited Kendall was "You're really excited aren't you?!"

"Yes" Kendall said so relieved "I've been waiting forever for this moment!"

"So watcha wanna do first?" Logan asked.

"Ummm… Hmmm" Kendall looked around the house for an idea "Damn it! I didn't really think this through!"

Logan let out a light breathy chuckled and placed his hand on Kendall's back, causing the blonde to blush "We cam-"Logan whispered the idea into Kendall's ear to the house maid next to them didn't over heat.

Kendall gave Logan a smudge look and slowly nodded his head. It was perfect

**~CONSTRUCTION TIME, 12 MINUTES LATER~**

"Ahhhhhh holy fuck Logan faster!" Kendall screamed out as Logan pushed him faster down the hallway.

Logan and Kendall made a contraption on wheels and now they were planning to roll it down the stairs with Kendall in it, HOPING that it would land safely in the pillow cushions they placed below.

"Are you ready?" Logan asked as he was rolling Kendall faster and faster to the staircase.

"Ready as I'll ever fucking be!" Kendall screeched.

Logan gave the contraption one last shove before it was sent flying down the stairs. Kendall threw up his hands and stuck up his middle finger as he flew down the stairs.

The thing made a huge thud when it bounced off pillows; hitting the white marble floor, making Kendall get flung out of it.

"KENDALL!" Logan ran downstairs as fast as he could to his lifeless friend "KENDALL! Are you alright?!"

Logan frantically shook Kendall. But there was no response. Tears started to roll down the brunette's face.

"RRRRWWWWAAAGGG!" Kendall shot up; making Logan scream and scramble backwards.

"AHAHAHAHAHA!" Kendall was in hysterics "Oh my God dude! You should've seen your face!" Kendall had tears running down his face from laughing so hard.

"Kendall" Logan whined "That wasn't funny! I thought you were seriously injured!" Logan scooted back up to Kendall and shoved him.

"I'm sorry dude but that was- Woo! That was pretty funny!" Kendall whipped a stray tear that was running down his cheek.

"Whatever" Logan rolled his eyes "You wanna go watch a movie?"

"Yeah sure! It's-"Kendall looked at his watch "seven o' clock, what movie do you have in mind?" Kendall looked dead into Logan's eyes which made him want to melt to his knees.

"Um, I was thinking we could watch 'Paranormal Activity 3'? I haven't seen that one yet what 'bout you?"

"Sounds awesome! I haven't seen it yet either so I guess we're good to go"

"Alright cool, I'm just gonna go head upstairs really quick and go brush my teeth and change pants" Logan looked down at his dusty black skinny jeans.

"Yeah good idea, me too" Kendall added.

The two walked upstairs together and headed for Kendall's bedroom. Once inside, Logan went straight for his suitcase while Kendall went for his dresser. The blonde put on some regular blue skinny jeans while Logan was once again in different black skinny jeans.

Kendall looked back to find Logan at the sink putting toothpaste on his toothbrush.

'Dammit!' Kendall mentally scolded himself. He missed Logan changing into his jeans.

Kendall walked over to the sink and decided to copy what Logan was doing.

"Hey do you mind if I borrow some?" Logan was mentioning to the 'Scope' mouthwash.

"No not at all" Kendall said through his toothbrush.

The brunette took it and poured some into a small cup and started to gargle it. Kendall couldn't help but watch as the teen swirled the mint flavored mouthwash around in his mouth from the corner of his eye. Logan spit it out and patted his mouth dry. Kendall followed closely behind before the two made their way back downstairs to the movie theater. ( imgres?imgurl= wp-content/uploads/skywalker_ &imgrefurl= a-movie-theater-or-a-home-theater/&usg=_I5yet9UpKDZhC-iWtq_tAA5xSqY=&h=257&w=390&sz=42&hl=en&start=15&zoom=1&tbnid=Mu6Dlkjukt9qSM:&tbnh=81&tbnw=123&ei=F84mUOqWEonO9QTVg4CACw&prev=/search%3Fq%3Dhome%2Bmovie%2Btheater%26hl%3Den%26biw%3D1280%26bih%3D865%26tbm%3Disch&itbs=1) **(1)**

"Whoa! Cool room!" Logan said as he scanned the room.

"Yeah, it's pretty cool" Kendall jokingly showed off.

The boys took a seat on one of the sofas in the room. Kendall took the fancy remote and turned off all of the lights causing the room to go black and then the light from the huge screen made it easier for Kendall to read the remote.

"Ah Netflix! There it is!" Kendall scrolled down to the 'Netflix' icon and typed in the search box 'Paranormal Activity 3'.

The movie finally loaded and Kendall turned up the surround sound.

**~30 MINUTES INTO THE MOVIE~**

"NO NO NO!" Kendall screamed making Logan look at him in confusion "What the fuck? Is she fucking stupid?!"

Logan laughed; he was in a totally relaxed position, not jumping a bit. His arms where over the back of the couch while his legs where on the leg rest in front of him. He never thought these movies where to scary but apparently Kendall did. As the aerie sound of the movie was increasing, Kendall seemed to grow into a tighter and tighter ball just waiting to spring up.

And then "BAM!" a dead looking person lunges out of the closet and lands on the girl; devouring her body. **(2)**

"AHHHHHHHHHH!" Kendall unconsciously flew into Logan's lap and clung onto him for dear life, burying his face into Logan's side.

Logan looked down at Kendall and laughed, he did not mind this position at all. He wanted to stay like that forever.

"Is It gone?" Kendall asked from behind Logan.

"Yeah it's gone, you're scared of these things aren't you?" Logan teasingly asked.

"Well sorry! I just don't watch these types of movies a lot" Kendall's face reappeared from behind the brunette.

And then at the PERFECT moment the two caught each other's eye at the same moment and the scary music seemed to totally disappear including the world around them.

**Imagine one of those two seats' are a sofa.**

**Shit I haven't seen this movie! So I don't know HOW THE FUCK it goes! All I saw was the trailer and it seemed freaky as shit!**

**MMMWWWWAAAHHHHAAAA! IM AN EVIL EVIL PERSON WHO LEFT U WITH A CLIFFHANGER! Ummm okay 1****st**** off I have NO FUCKING CLUE on how that damn movie goes! All I know is that it's scary! :O And I only want to watch a scary movie with my boyfriend (when I get 1) *sigh* lol and my friends! Or BTR but u no… only on here…. Only on here…. So *claps hands together* How did y'all like it?! I kind of maybe a dominate Logie one, but who knows! CH 12! Is going to be a surprise! Haha so I'm running out of things 2 say here but b4 I go… THANKS SOSOSOSOSO MUCH 4 READING THIS STORY AND FOLLOWING IT AND REVIEWING IT! IT MEANS THE FUKING WORLD 2 ME! :'D U GUYS R JUST FUCKING PERFECT LIKE LEGIT! Y'ALL ARE AMAZING AND THE SWEETEST THINGS EVER! 3 REMEMBER! Every single one of you is unique, beautiful, talented, and an inspiration to someone out there! All of you are covergirls! Or coverboys I LOVE Y'ALL AND I LOVE EVERY SINGLE RUSHER!**

**~Kelsey**


	12. Chapter 12

Logan started eyeing Kendall's lips as the two sat on the sofa, staring into each other's eyes with want. The brunette slowly moved his head towards Kendall's. Kendall didn't know what to do so he just copied Logan's movement. Finally the two's lips touched, Logan took over all control in the kiss; he placed his hand on Kendall's face. This kiss sent electrical pulses coursing through each boy's bodies.

The kiss was slow and passionate. It was nothing like Steve's which were violent and meaningless. Kendall was trying with all of his might not to moan into the kiss but he easily lost that battle when Logan licked the bottom of his lip, kindly asking for entrance. Access granted. Logan wasted no time plunging his tongue into Kendall's mouth, mapping out every inch. Kendall let out another moan except this time it was louder, which caused Logan to lay the blonde boy down on the couch, still not breaking the kiss. Logan straddled Kendall's waist and the two's tongue's fought for dominance. Of course Logan won, but Kendall wanted to deepen the kiss even more. He pulled Logan's hips down so that both of their erection were touching, causing them both to shudder.

Logan wanted even more though. He brought his hands down from Kendall's face to the bottom of his t-shirt. He was lifting it up when Kendall quickly grabbed his wrists. He looked at Kendall to find his green orbs staring straight into his own brown ones. He shot Kendall a confused look before speaking.

"What's wrong?" Logan said so softly but still was audible to Kendall.

Kendall could feel the sting from the tears about to fall in his eyes. He didn't want him to see the bruises and scars that Steve had made on his body, Logan would probably just be disgusted with him.

"N-nothing… I just… I'm i-i-insecure I guess" Kendall lied.

Logan could easily spot out that he was lying and he could see that Kendall was trying to hide his watery eyes. He caressed Kendall's face and now he could clearly see the hurt and disgust in his eyes.

"Kendall…" Logan wiped away a tear with his thumb that fell down the boy's cheek "I would **NEVER ** **EVER** judge you; you're way to perfect to be insecure about your perfect body" he stared straight into the emerald colored eyes, not breaking the stare once "you're hiding something and it really does hurt me that you won't let me help you . Ever since I first laid eyes on you, I fell madly in love just like that. I dreamed about you every night since I came over to your house. That kiss was the BEST kiss I have EVER experienced. And Kendall I… I…. I REALLY like you and not like a small crush on you kind of thing, I'm actually deeply in love with you…"

The room fell silent expect for the faint sniffles coming from Kendall. Kendall couldn't believe that the boy who he thinks of 24/7 feels the same way about him.

"I uhhmmm… I'm actually *sniffles* speechless right now" Kendall had to fight back both sad and happy tears.

Logan's face dropped immediately "Oh God your straight aren't you?" He looked like he was about to cry.

Kendall chuckled "No no no I'm uh I'm gay but its funny cause that exactly how I feel about you…"

"Well then why won't you take your shirt off?" Logan had a worried look in his eye.

"It's complicated" Kendall whispered. The tears where that he has been straining so hard to hold back were finally pouring out of his eyes.

Logan stopped caressing Kendall's face and was now rubbing circles on the blonde's back "Trust me Kendall, nothing in your life is to complicated for m-"

Kendall shot up in anger. He didn't know why he was so angered by Logan's feedback, but he knew that he was angry at himself for not opening up to Logan.

"YOU WONT UNDERSTAND LOGAN!" Kendall yelled "NO ONE WILL EVER UNDERSTAND!" He stormed out of the room with tears flying out of his eyes. But he wasn't alone; Logan was hot on heels begging for him to come back.

"Kendall please! Just come back and let's talk!" Logan had to run as fast as he could so that he could catch up with the long legged boy.

"NO! JUST LEAVE ME ALONE LO-" Too late, Logan had caught up just enough to grab his wrist and force him to look at the brunette in the eyes.

"Stop saying that… I will understand if you give me the chance."

Apparently Kendall heisted to long and Logan snuck his hands to the bottom hem of Kendall's t-shirt. Without warning, Logan pulled the shirt up as quickly as possible; exposing Kendall's entire abdomen.

Logan gasped. There were at least 14 bruises and scars all the way from the base of his neck to the top of his bellybutton. He wanted to reach out and touch every single one of them but he knew he couldn't, he already scared Kendall enough for one day.

"YOU MORTIFIED ARENT YOU? THEY UGLY AS SHIT! IM AN UGLY ASS FUCK!" Kendall cried into his hands and fell down on his butt.

Logan got down on his knees to match Kendall's height "You are NOT ugly! You are the most perfect, gorgeous person on planet Earth. The scars and bruises make you even more beautiful… I love you for who you are, not what you look like. Now tell me….. How did you get these?" Logan started rubbing up and down Kendall's leg.

Kendall couldn't tell Logan but he felt like he had to. Either lie to Logan or tell him about Steve.

**WWWAAAAZZZAAA! So I actually really liked how this chapter turned out and I enjoyed writing it! HOPEFULLY my grammar mistakes are either little or none, the last chapter had a lot cuz I was FUCKING EXHAUSTED and bored so I finished it off in a wat? 2 day period? Ch 12 is Kendall's decision and MAYBE some smut we'll have 2 c on your guy's behavior lol jk ;) Well, I'm running outta things to say and I hope u enjoyed this Chapter as much as I did. THANK YOU GUYS SO MUCH THE REVIEWS YOU MEAN A LOT 2 ME AND U GUYS INSPIRE ME TO KEEP PUSHING MYSELF! You're all Covegirl's and don't let ANYONE tell you different! God bless y'all! I LOVE ALL OF YOU GUYS! I LOVE MY RUSHERS! 3 THANKS SOOO MUCH 4 THE LUV AND SUPPORT! MWAH!**

**~Kelsey**


	13. Chapter 13

Kendall's body started violently shaking as the tears poured out by the gallons.

"Shhh Kendall, its okay everything will be just fine" Logan cooed; trying to sooth the distressed boy.

"NO IT WON'T!" Kendall yelled through the tears "I'VE BEEN TELLING MY SELF THAT FOR THE PAST 15 YEARS AND NOTHING HAS EVER GOTTEN BETTTER!"

"Well maybe this is your year to be set free from the pain… If you would just tell me what happened, a huge weight will be lifted off your shoulders" Logan started rubbing up and down Kendall's forearm "you need to trust me Kendall"

Kendall was shaking his head in his hands. How the hell was he supposed to tell Logan that his father verbally, physically, and sexually assaulted him for the past 15 years? Logan would be disgusted with him and probably never talk to him again.

"Well how do I know I can trust you? This isn't a small little problem… This is major, and I can't just run off and tell some stranger that I met a few weeks ago!" Kendall looked up at Logan with red, puffy eyes.

Those eyes just about killed Logan, he took this opportunity to press his lips flush against Kendall's. He didn't want it to be with tongue but he wanted to let Kendall know that he would **ALWAYS** be there for him no matter what.

Logan broke apart the kiss "Because Ken, I will be there for you no matter what, I will save you from any harm that comes in your way, I will save you from any heart ache that you dare have to experience, I will-"

Kendall pressed his pointer finger against Logan's lips and let out a shaky chuckle "I get it"

Logan's face turned blood red "All I'm saying is that if you told me, I will PROMISE you that I can fix it or at least make it better so wh-"

"S-Steve…" Kendall whispered.

"Who?" Logan's jaw went a little slack, did he just hear Kendall right?

"STEVE! STEVE DID THIS TO ME!" Kendall's tears came back for like the tenth time and now he brought his knees up to his chest to try to make himself feel better.

"Steve? ... As in your dad?" Kendall could see the puzzlement look written all over Logan's face.

"…. Yes… Steve…. Steve has been verbally, physically, and sexually assaulting me for the past 15 years… And he still does it till this day" Kendall looked down ashamed. He couldn't believe that he had just told Logan this! He's never told anyone else!

The weird actions that Kendall portrayed whenever Logan brought up Steve where now coming together. He now knew why Kendall quickly changed the subject or lost all emotion in his voice when he talked about Steve.

Logan got up and pulled Kendall into his arms. He let the boy cry out all of his pain and suffering on his chest. He rubbed up and down the blonde's chest and caressed his head.

"Oh my God Ken… I am so sorry you have to go through that. But don't worry, I am sticking to my promise, even if that means of I have to risk my life" Logan felt a tear slide down his face and land on Kendall's golden locks.

Kendall cried harder into Logan's chest and was actually clenching Logan's shirt till his knuckles where white "No Logan! I don't want you to get harmed with Steve! He's not worth it and I-I won't be able to stand you getting hurt by him! He's a powerful guy!" Kendall looked up into Logan's enraged brown orbs.

"Why shouldn't I beat the shit out of him? HES FUCKING HARMED YOU IN WAYS I WOULD'VE NEVER IMAGINED!" Logan spat.

"Please Logie! Just promise me!" Kendall pleaded.

Logan let out a frustrated sigh "I can't make any promises Kendall…. You don't know how pissed off that got me"

Kendall sat up right. He didn't really care of Logan made a full time commitment as long as Logan didn't make it his mission to kill Steve.

"Thanks Logie." Kendall wiped his cheeks with his hand "You were right, I do feel sort of better after telling you"

"Please don't worry for telling me your secret… It's only between you and me okay?"

How the fuck did he know he was worried about telling him his secret?!

"*sniffle* Mkay" Kendall gave a toothy grin and stood up.

Logan got up to when he heard Kendall laughing.

"What?" Logan looked around trying to find what Kendall could be laughing at.

"Dude look down at your pants!" Kendall was literally wheezing.

Logan looked down at his pants and saw that he had a huge major boner that was visible for Kendall to clearly see.

"Aw shit!" Logan blushed and quickly covered it up with his hands "I'm sorry, I didn't think it would last that long!"

"It's okay, all dudes get 'em! Do you uhh-" Kendall pointed to the bathroom.

"Yeah, it's starting to bug me know" Logan clenched his crotch and hobbled on over to the bathroom.

Kendall couldn't help but listen to the sound of the bathroom door slam shut and then hear a body slam against the door. Then he heard the zipper being violently ripped down and then followed by semi-loud moans and 'FAP' noises. He looked down at his pants to find him becoming hard from Logan's pants and moans. His hand slithered down right over his jean covered erection and began palming his aching member. He had to admit, it felt really good on his dick to have some kind of friction on it.

As Kendall was getting more intimate with his palming, the bathroom opened up. Kendall stopped what he was doing and quickly looked up from his position against the wall. Kendall should've ran over to the other bathroom and finish his business but now he erection was just as visible as Logan's.

"Oh" Logan gasped while looking at Kendall, whose face was clearly mortified.

_**HOLY SHIT SEX!**_** OH OH UH-OH! Now that I got your attention, THERE ****WILL BE SMUT**** IN THE NEXT CHAPTER! I just kind of didn't wanna push it in here ya no? Anywho, I thought this chapter was ehhh *does the so-so hand motion* could've been better :p I FULLFILLED YOU GUY'S DREAM AND MADE KENDALL TELL LOGIEBEAR! :') Um well the story didn't rlly end the way I wanted it to but ig that's life rite? ;) Well I'm still running out of things to say for this shit… CRITISIM IS WELCOMED! :D HATERZ GONNA HATER, RUSHERS GONNA ELEVATE! :D THANK YOU GUYS SOOOOO MUCH FOR EVERYTHING YOU DO! I'M THANKFUL TO HAVE SUCH WONDERFUL READERS LIKE Y'ALL! I LOVE EVERY SINGLE ONE OF YOU! YOU'RE ALL AMAZING AND BEAUTIFUL! "This is your dream! Now grab that dream with both hands and go BIG TIME!" – Kendall Knight (Schmidt)**

**~Kelsey **


	14. Chapter 14

"I-I-I can explain!" Kendall scrambled for words, but none came to mind. How could he tell someone that he was palming himself because their moans and gasps where turning him on?

"Why? I think it's hot…" Logan's voice dropped dramatically and his lips where dripping with lust. Kendall could see Logan's semi erect boner now coming through his jeans again.

"How is me ja-"Kendall was cut off by Logan slamming his pointer finger against his lips to silence him.

"Shhh stop asking questions… Just keep doing it" Logan was now on his hands and knees in front of Kendall.

"But uh its a-"

"It's not awkward, it's hot. Now carry on" Logan just read Kendall's mind.

Kendall gave Logan an 'Are you sure?' glance which received a 'carry on' look from Logan. The blonde gulped and resumed palming himself with Logan watching. He let out louder pants and moans every time he palmed himself faster and harder.

Logan looked at Kendall with black, dilated pupils that were just covered with a thick cloud of lust. He subconsciously bit his bottom lip, trying to hold back an oncoming moan.

Kendall opened his eyes to see Logan with twitching legs, trying to sooth his aching member. He snickered to himself, realizing how proud he felt to get someone he actually cared about turned on.

"Uh Kendall! Fuck this! I need you!" Logan lunged forward; attacking Kendall lips.

Neither of the boys really cared if they were on the floor, all they knew was that they needed each other. Now. Logan ran his tongue along the bottom of Kendall's lips; he was actually trying to just shove his tongue into any opening or gap that he could find in Kendall's mouth. The second the blonde opened his mouth to let the anxious boy in, Logan shoved the whole length of his tongue as far back as it could possibly go into Kendall's mouth. Logan mapped out LITERALLY every centimeter of the younger boy's mouth, even pushing their faces together where not even and atom could get between them, just to taste as much of Kendall as he possibly can.

"Mmmmm" Kendall said into Logan's mouth. He was pushing his hips against Logan's to get more friction and to let Logan know that he can take total control over his willing body.

"Kendall you taste so good" Logan said into the kiss. He detached their lips; moving on to go and abuse the younger boy's neck. Everywhere the brunette kissed, he left a huge hickey to let everyone and everything that Kendall was now HIS and no one else's. He wants Steve to see that Kendall is now his lover and not Steve's. He nipped the sensitive skin causing Kendall to arch his back and moan his name. This gave Logan complete confidence. While now sucking on Kendall's Adam apple and every other sensitive part on the boy's neck, he snuck his hands down, once again, to the bottom hem of Kendall's shirt.

This time the blonde let him rip off his shirt with no fuss. Logan ran his hands up and down the side of Kendall, making the blonde squirm under him with pure want.

"Please Logan! I need you now!" Kendall couldn't take all of Logan's teasing. He was just too damn perfect to be teasing him like this.

Logan started kissing a trail from the boy's belly button all the way down to his navel.

"So beautiful" Logan stated while kissing all over Kendall's now shaking body.

The younger lad threw his head back in satisfaction. He needed Logan. And he needed him to be inside of him now!

"LOGIE! I NEED YOU!" Kendall whined.

"Man!" Logan stopped kissing Kendall and hovered over the blondes pink pleading lips "I didn't even start the fun yet and you're begging for me already" Logan lightly chuckled making Kendall go light headed.

The blonde needed some sort of friction. He pushed Logan's hips down so that they lay perfectly aligned with his own. He let out a gurgled moan when their erections touched and when Logan started grinding his hips against Kendall's.

"Ug Logan! Quit being a tease" Kendall proclaimed.

Logan just smirked deviously. He loved the way Kendall squirmed underneath him. He loved having complete control over the boy.

"Tell me how bad you want me" Logan stopped grinding their hips together, making the blonde underneath him whiter with need and desire.

"I WANT YOUR COCK INSIDE OF ME LOGIE! I NEED YOU TO FUCK ME!" Kendall was now practically begging like his life depended on it. He started tugging on Logan's shirt signaling that it had to go.

"I love it when you talk dirty like that Ken" Logan's voice was now the deepest it's ever been; making Kendall grow impossibly harder.

Logan sat up and removed his shirt, throwing it to join Kendall's shirt. Kendall licked his lips when he saw the creamy skin and the way Logan's muscles moved with every action that he did. Logan laid back on top of Kendall and resumed rolling his hips against the blonde's.

Kendall instinctively slid his hands all the way down the raven hair boy's back and stopped right on his ass to grope it. Logan let out a loud sigh as Kendall squeezed his butt, making him more sexually frustrated.

"That's it!" Logan spoke up. His eyes were like black holes; his sexual desire for Kendall was just unbearable. Logan violently ripped off Kendall's black leather belt and chucked it who knows where and quickly popped off the jean button off, yanking them down the green eyed boys' lanky legs. Kendall could feel the sudden draft hit his exposed legs but that exposure melted away when Logan's mouth was hovering millimeters over his aching, boxer-covered member. The shorter lad blew hot air onto Kendall's erection making the submissive one buck his hips erotically towards Logan's mouth.

"GAAAHHH LOGAN!" Kendall gasped, helplessly beginning for friction from Logan.

Logan snickered and tore off Kendall's black boxers in one swift movement. Kendall made his mouth into an 'O' shape as soon as the cold air hit his now exposed leaking shaft.

"Stand up" Logan commanded towards Kendall, of course he obeyed what he said. Logan placed his mouth around the unsuspecting blonde's cock and sucked from tip to base, making sure to go agonizingly slow just for the fun of it.

Kendall gripped the brunette's hair like his life depended on it. He's never had a blow job that was this good before, Steve fucking sucked at everything he did… But Logan? Oh no! The boy's mouth was the 8th wonder of the world, the things he did with his tongue blew Kendall away (no pun intended) and the way the boy gently grazed his teeth under Kendall's dick made him want to die with overloaded sensations.

Logan licked up and down Kendall's shaft, making Kendall literally fuck his mouth without any signs of slowing down. Then Logan started moaning and sent Kendall's already shaking body over the edge, coming into Logan's mouth. Logan swallowed every last bit of Kendall before letting go with a loud pop and a wipe to his mouth. Kendall staggered back onto the close by couch with his small chest heaving up and down, trying desperately to get some much needed air.

"Mmmm Kendall" Logan said with sex still dripping from his lips, literally "We need to finish this out" Logan stood up from his kneeling on the floor to climbing back on top of Kendall. He was still hot and bothered from Kendall coming all in his mouth.

Logan started nibbling on Kendall's ear trying to get him turned on again. When he noticed that Kendall was growing a bulge, he moved on to Kendall's neck, quickly taking advantage of it by sucking on his Adams apple and humming against it causing Kendall to let out a breathy pant. Logan wanted to hurry up and get turned on so, while still sucking and nibbling on his neck, he snaked his hand around Kendall's growing member and pulled on it a little bit making Kendall gasp for air and then seeing he got the reaction he wanted, the shorter boy started pumping Kendall off, not to fast so he didn't cum the 2nd time but not to slow, just enough to give Kendall a full on boner.

"Ug Logie I need you to fuck me already!" Kendall said breathlessly.

With no hesitation Logan quickly brought his hands up from Kendall's dick to the beautiful pink, plump lips.

"Open baby" Logan commanded but at the same time it was so sweet. Kendall parted his lips for Logan to enter his two fingers in the warm, wet entrance causing Logan to shudder in satisfaction. Kendall grasped, with both hands, Logan's wrists so he could get a better hold and make the moment even hotter. The blonde swirled his tongue over the two digits and moaning into the finger fucking.

"Okay that's enough sweetie" Logan said sort of impatiently. He wanted to just fuck Kendall right then and there but he knew he needed to be patient and caring. Logan lined his 1st lubricated with Kendall's entrance and looked up at him with reassuring eyes receiving a nod from Kendall.

The older boy carefully slid his 1st digit into Kendall who hissed in pain. Logan stopped everything and gave the boy time to adjust to the intrusion.

Kendall squirmed a bit a bit of pain written on his face but he had to admit that it felt pretty good, well it really felt good actually especially since Logan was the one doing it.

"You okay?" Seeing how uncomfortable Kendall looked, Logan stopped what he was doing.

"Y-yes k-keep going" Kendall reassured.

Logan did as he was told and kept finger fucking the boy. Pretty soon he had 3 digits slammed up into Kendall's ass, who was moaning like a porn star. He tickled the younger lad's prostate, causing him to arch his back and to slam his body onto Logan's fingers.

"Logie please fuck me!" Kendall desperately needed Logan inside of him.

Of course Logan did what he was asked to do, he slicked his fingers again with saliva since no lube was available and rubbed all of it onto his manhood. He didn't want to upset or disappoint Kendall, so he slid his fingers making the blonde whine from the emptiness. The shorter boy placed the tip of his dick at the boy's entrance.

"Are you ready?" Logan swooped down to capture Kendall's lips in the heat of the moment. Logan wanted to make sure his first time with Kendall was special and not rushed or forced upon. Especially since he now knows the horrible past of Kendall's, he could never find himself able to hurt him in anyway… It just wasn't possible.

Kendall anxiously nodded his head. He wanted this. No. He NEEDED this! Ever since he first laid eyes on this beauty, he wanted him all to himself, he wanted to love him so he could forget about Steve; he felt like Logan was vital for his existence.

Carefully, Logan slid his dick into Kendall an inch at a time, making sure the boy adjusts to the new intrusion. Kendall winced in pain but most of the pain quickly melted into pure ecstasy.

"You okay?" Logan asked while pumping slowly in and out of Kendall.

Kendall's only response was a deep throated moan. Something about that moan made Logan lose control for a second and snapped his hips forward; cursing lowly under his breath afraid he had hurt the boy due to the lack of lube.

"A-again! Do i-it again!" Kendall screamed. The green eyed lad pulled Logan hips down and started to nibble on his earlobe, sending a chill down the brunette's spine.

"Fuck me hard Logie" Something about Logan's hips snapping forward just right made him disconnect with reality and focus all on feeling every inch of Logan's body.

Logan snapped his hips forward again with a grunt leaving his lips. Kendall threw his head back in pure pleasure. This sex was **WAY** better than the brutal and careless sex Steve made Kendall have. Kendall wouldn't even call this 'sex'; a better name for it would be 'making love'.

Logan pounded faster and faster into Kendall, but he was still cautious with the fragile body.

"UG FUCK LOGAN FASTER!" And with that, the room was filled the pleasureful screams coming from Kendall, skin on skin contact, and the sound of the bed forcefully being shaken. Beads of sweat were dripping down each of the boy's body, some sweat beads would even fall from Logan's forehead onto Kendall's. Kendall scraped his fingers down Logan's drenched back, leaving 10 long, red parallel lines from his shoulder blades all the way down to the base of the spine.

"FUCK KENDALL! You're. So. Damn. Tight." Each word punctuated with the strike of the hips. The air around them became increasingly hotter and muskier, which made the sex even better. The next thrust hit Kendall's prostate dead on, making Kendall grip onto Logan's shoulders tighter and to scream his name.

"Right t-there Logan!" Kendall said breathlessly.

Logan pulled almost fully out before slamming back in, hitting the boy's prostate again. With every thrust, Logan hit the bundle of nerves dead on literally **plowing** into the submissive one.

Kendall's sight went black and every nerve in his body was sparked to life, never has felt this feeling before, never. With Logan plowing into his prostate over and over and over again and the sound of Logan's grunt with every thrust, it was too much for his body to handle and he was about to come over the edge.

"Logan! I-I'm gonna cum!" Kendall said right as Logan sent another lightning bolt thrust into his poor body.

"Come for me baby" Logan's voice was the lowest it has ever been. He slithered his hand down to Kendall's dick and wrapped a hand around it and started pumping it, encouraging Kendall to come.

Okay wrong! THIS was too much for Kendall! Having these two amazing things combined into one sent his body into over load and quickly came all over Logan's hand and let out another 'Logan!' as he did so.

As his walls clenched around Logan's dick, the older boy and soon he wasn't far behind. Kendall could feel Logan's thrust where become sloppy and before he knows it, the raven hair boy shoots his load into his lover screaming his name with a few more stuttering thrusts to finish out their orgasm.

Logan collapsed on top of Kendall. Both of their chests were heaving up and down and their bodies were slicked with sweat. After a few minutes of recuperating, Logan had just enough energy to pull out and roll onto the side.

"Thanks Logan" Kendall said as he smuggled underneath Logan's arm.

"For what?" Logan asked as he wrapped and arm around the little boy's body.

"Thanks for making my first time with a REAL person so special" Logan could feel Kendall smile and snug deeper into the brown eyed teen's body, closing off any air that came between them.

"Anything for you dear… Anything your heart desires" Logan kissed Kendall's temple "I love you" he whispered onto Kendall's skin.

"I love you to Logie" Kendall said. He let out a soft yawn and was quickly lulled to sleep by the slowing pace of Logan's heartbeat.

**I HAVE NO FUCKING EXUSE 4 THIS EXTREMELY LATE CHAPTER! Wait yeah I do… SCHOOL! School has been a fucking nightmare considering how much shit we need to study EACH night! God fuck off school! Anyway, like I said, IM RLLY SORRY 4 THE ABSENSE! But um I feel like this could be better and I hope I didn't kinda of rush (hehe get it?) things here with the 2 having sex already and saying "I love you"… It has been a while sense the 2 met in this scene, like they've been friends for a while now Ch 15 like I say 4 all of my upcoming chapters, I HAVE NO FUCKING IDEA! But PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE don't get mad and venture away from me when I don't update asap! I will try with all my fucking will power to update as frequently as I can! Oh and if you want to know about how the concert went or if you have any question about ****anything****, feel free to PM me no matter how embarrassing it is! TRUST ME, I KNOW THE DEFINITION OF EMBARASSING (plus I watch Dr. Oz so :p) and if u don't believe me, just PM me and give me a shot at it I would NEVER EVER judge or show ANYONE anything but yeah just putting that out there(: Please don't change FOR NOBODY! Every single one of you are beautiful or handsome in your own way! Being 6'0, 120 lbs, and on pretty much every magazine cover doesn't make you beautiful; being yourself is what makes you truly gorgeous! I love every single one of you! Mwah! :D**

**Lots of Kogan Love,**

**~Kelsey**


	15. Chapter 15

**OKAY IDK WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED BUT I AM ****NOT**** FROM NORWAY! I AM FROM THE ****USA!****! **

Logan awoke the next morning with a little frame snuggled tightly under his arm. He smiled at himself while the thoughts of the amazing sex they had last night replayed in his mind. He looked down at the blonde who was letting out mewling noises, signaling that he was asleep. Logan watched the way Kendall's blonde eyelashes complimented his cheek bones and then he trailed down to the paler boy's naked chest which was rising slowly up and down, letting out deep breaths as he exhaled. Logan noticed that the boy was curled into a tight ball. Naturally Logan's instincts kicked in telling him that the boy was probably a bit cold.

The brunette stealthily inched his way away from his sleeping lover so he didn't wake him. With each deep inhale the slumbering boy took, Logan stopped dead in his tracks. He noticed that he wasn't making too much progress with his movements, so he decided to hurry up and role off of the white sofa, which, in his advantage, wasn't to big in the width department.

Logan took one last look at Kendall, who was still in deep REM, and made a dodge for it. He shifted all of his weight to his left and lucky for him, the white shaggy carpet was there to break his fall and absorbed the sound of his body hitting the deep oak wood floors. He laid there on the ground for a few seconds, hoping the dead silence would help cover up any noise he made.

Luckily, Kendall was still asleep, even twitching a bit in his dreams. Logan looked at him in complete awe but was quickly shaken out of it when the thought of making Kendall breakfast was put into his head and getting him a blanket. Logan crept away slowing before erecting fully up and making a dead dash towards the closest closet with his feet padding along with every step. He opened up the closet and to his luck; the thing was stuffed full with all sorts of silk sheets and blankets.

He quickly pulled out a medium-thick brown silk blanket and walked back over to Kendall and set it over on his lanky body. The boy smiled to himself when he noticed that Kendall snuggled into the warmth of the blanket. Logan glanced over at the DVR clock. 9:56 am. He walked over to the pile of discarded clothes by the coffee table and searched for his iPhone in his jean's pockets.

"Aha!" Logan praised himself quietly. He clicked the home button and the lock screen came up reviling that it was Sunday. Good. That meant no maids (1). Logan slid on his boxers from the previous night and made his way over to the stainless steel refrigerator. He opened up the fridge part of the door to try to find anything for breakfast that might catch his eye. Nothing. Not even eggs or bacon, well at least none that he saw. He scanned the fridge one last time and opened up a few bottom cabinets to find no breakfast material. He looked in the freezer part to find a bunch of fancy shit that he had no clue even existed! Logan let out a sign and walked backwards to look up at the top of the fridge for the hope of a cereal box. No evidence that the Knight's owned any cereal.

"Damn! What the hell does this family eat?!" He said to himself while looking though some close by cupboards. Finally Logan gave in and decided to call Dunkin Donuts. He had a friend that worked there that could slip him a deal and even deliver to the house.

Logan glanced at Kendall before pulling out his phone to dial his friend's work number.

"Hi welcome to Dunkin Donuts, how can we help you?" A person on the other end of the line picked up.

"Hi this is Logan is a Jimmy Daniels there?" Logan whispered semi-loudly while quickly making his way into the bathroom so he didn't wake Kendall.

"Uhhh let me check" Logan could hear the man yelling; asking if Jimmy was in though the phone "And you said Jimmy Daniels?"

"Yes" There was another pause.

"Hullo?" A recognizable voice answered.

Logan quietly shut the bathroom door "Hello is this Jimmy?"

"Yes sir this is"

"Hey Jimbo! This is Logan" Logan's voiced grew just a tiny bit louder so his friend could hear him better.

"Ahhh hey man! I haven't talked to you in a while! What do you want me to do for ya this time?" Jimmy chuckled lightly at the end of his sentence.

"I know bro! Um can you deliver a box of donuts the one with pink icing and heart shaped sprinkles on it and 2 of your best coffees? I don't care what kind just as long as it's not black, to 3711 in my neighborhood"

"Oooo does someone have a little special SOMEONE" Jim made sure to emphasize 'someone' "over?" He laughed.

Jimmy knew Logan was gay since a few month after Logan came out about it and he's fully accepted it ever since.

"As a matter of fact I do man… I do… his name is Kendall and he's just" Logan let out a sigh "He's really just indescribable to me and he's just been everything I think about now"

"That great dude I'm really happy for you! And make it out to the usual address except its 3711?"

"Thanks and yeah same thing except different number"

"Okay 3711 and 1 box of pink sugar glazed donuts with heart shaped sprinkles and 2 surprise coffees-"

"That aren't black" Logan interrupted.

"That isn't black, gotcha… Okay I should be there in about 5-10 minutes"

"Alright thanks man" And with that the phone line went dead.

**~12 MINUTES LATER~**

Logan was sitting in the dining room table looking out the huge window, waiting for Jimmy. He looked down at his iPhone to check what time it was. 10:13 am. A light reflection caught his eye when he was diddley-farting around on his phone. He jerked his head straight up to see a white, SUV pulling up in the driveway. Logan ever so quietly scooted the seat back so the legs didn't make a screeching noise when they made friction with the wood floor. He trotted over to the front door and unlocked both locks.

"Shit!" Logan mumbled under his breath as he heard the loud beep go off. He shrugged it off, knowing that Kendall would've been woken up by the noise and continued his way toward Jimmy.

"Killer house bro! Is this your new man's place?" Jimmy said as he closed the driver's door and made his way over to the passenger side.

"Yeah it's unbelievable really!" Logan said as he watched Jimmy gather the coffee tray and box of donuts and closed the door.

"Well here's your order" He handed Logan both of the items "That would be $26.75"

"Thanks" Logan set down his order and took his wallet out of his back pocket "Here," he handed him $40 "Keep the change"

"Aw man thanks bro" He gave Logan one of those infamous guy handshake-hugs "I really appreciate it!" Jimmy tucked the money into his back jean pocket.

"No problem"

"Alright well I hope everything goes well with you and Kendall and if you need anything, you know what to do!" Jimmy was already making his way towards the SUV.

"Kay thanks I will!" Logan genuinely smiled and waved. He bent down to grab the food and made his way inside.

Thank God he didn't fully shut the door or else a million beeps probably would've gone off. Logan closed the door and the second the door made a click sound, a beep went off causing Logan to scrunch up his face.

He could hear some rustling coming over from the couch and peered his head around the corner to check. Kendall was stretching and was probably just waking up, so Logan ran back over to the dining room and set down breakfast while making his way back over to Kendall.

"Mmmm… Was that you making all of those noises?" Kendall said groggily while stretching out his long arms.

Logan took at seat at Kendall's side "Yeah, I'm sorry babe… I didn't mean to wake you" Logan soothingly started rubbing arm.

"Nah you're all good" he smiled sleepily "what's that I smell?" He said as he sniffed the air.

"Oh um well I hope you like Dunkin' Donuts because I ordered us some" Logan looked at Kendall, scared he would get rejected or something.

"Are you kidding me?! I'm always up for some D.D!" Logan chuckled at Kendall's abbreviation for Dunkin' Donuts "So what did little Logie get?"

"Why don't you get your sleepy ass up and go check it out" Logan playfully ruffled Kendall's blonde hair which caused the younger boy to flash his beautiful smile.

"Jeese! No need for name calling now" Kendall winked.

Logan was already making his way to the dining room with Kendall stretching a few last times before throwing his long legs over the side of the couch, with the blanket falling at his feet. He took notice of a sudden draft and looked down to find himself bare assed and made the search for some clothes. He found his boxers in a pile of mixed clothes.

He made his way to his lover Logan to find two coffee cups in one of those recycled tray's a lot of places use now a days and a box of 9 pink icing covered donuts with different shades of pink heart shaped sprinkles on top.

"Awww Logie! You didn't have to do this!" Kendall gasped.

"Oh c'mon yeah I did! I thought it would be" he shrugged "I don't know cute I guess" Logan whispered the last part and could feel his face becoming hot with embarrassment.

"Well" Kendall kissed Logan's cheek "I love it very much and you are just the most thoughtful, cutest person ever" He gave Logan another kiss before sitting down to enjoy his breakfast.

The two were engaged in normal day to day conversations, not to strict and not awkward. Both were learning something about each other like how Kendall actually LOVED the coffee and more things about Steve that seemed to really intrigue Logan.

Their laughter was cut short when they heard the home phone ring.

Kendall let out an annoyed sigh "Hold on" he scooted back and made his way to the phone in the kitchen.

Logan sat there in silence, sipping on his still warm coffee and taking like bites off of his donut. He wasn't going to lie; he was trying to hear he who was calling Kendall.

"Hello?" Logan could hear the boy say fairly faintly.

"Um nothing really just having breakfast….- Okay?" Kendall's voice was becoming more and more cold and stern with short get to the point answers "I don't know! God!" Kendall's voice suddenly yelled "WHAT THE HELL?!" Kendall could be heard pacing around and slamming his hand on his thigh "Well that's not my problem- Whatever…- I SAID OKAY JEESE!- Well I don't ca- SO WHAT?!" He let out a sigh, Logan could easily tell that he was angry and extremely annoyed "Okay well whatever that's not my problem, that's your guy's problems" There was a 30 second silence "Well yeah he's hear what the fuck did you expect?!" suddenly Kendall was barely audible "Sorry…" his voice just went from yelling to being extremely submissive in less than a second. Logan heard the button noise from where Kendall hit 'End' and came back to the room clearly annoyed but yet again had a scared look in some of his actions.

"Who was that?" Logan asked.

Kendall just kind of glanced him for a second and then looked down at his fumbling thumbs "Oh" he mumbled "just a friend" he said still not making eye contact.

"Kendall… I know that wasn't a friend… You don't need to lie to me, now please" he stretched his arm out to place his hand on Kendall's shoulder and gently rubbed the bony place.

The blonde let out a long sigh "It was just Steve…"

"Well, what's going on? Why were you yelling?"

"Nothing. And I wasn't yelling I wa- that's just how we talk to each other, no big deal" Even with Kendall telling Logan about the whole Steve ordeal, he just didn't like the fact that Logan had to hear him like that or let alone, he didn't like talking to Logan about Steve period.

Logan was going to shoot Kendall more questions, but noticing Kendall's 'not interested in talking about it' domineer, he let them go and scooted closer to Kendall and rubbed up and down his forearm.

"Tell you what… Forget about what happened on the phone and let's go do something really fun to get your mind off of the whole 'Steve conversation', sound good?"

Kendall's body language showed some signs of opening up "Yeah… Your right"

Logan dove straight for Kendall's lips, taking total control as soon as their lips touched. Logan slid his tongue at Logan's bottom lips and then took the green-eyed boy's lip between his teeth and watched it snap back when he let go. Kendall wrapped his arm around Logan's neck and opened his mouth for Logan to plunge his tongue into his cave. Logan swiped his tongue along Kendall's teeth and the roof of his mouth and just about anywhere his tongue could go, tasting the left over sugary sweetness left over by the donuts. Kendall moaned into the kiss and just when things were about to get all hot and heavy, Logan pulled away smiling.

"I always am" Logan snickered as he made his way up to Kendall's room to go get dressed.

**AYE BROSKIS! Haha jk jk! Sooo what did you think? What did Steve have to say to our little baby boy Kendall?! :O And yeah I know this chapter was pretty much pointless besides the Steve phone call part, but everything else was just idk kind of thrown in there ig… So *claps hands together* next chapter is still kind of iffy to me, idk what the hell I'm going to do with it so *shrugs* SURPRISE! Haha so um I'm probably going to update every weekend or like Friday night since that's when I'm free form school shit and yeah… Ug I got fucking spacers like a few days ago and they hurt like a mutherfucker! SHIT THESE FUCKERS HURT LIKE HELL! And then I'm getting braces Monday *sarcastic 'Yay'* but I'm happy about having these suckers fixed :p AND the homecoming dance is coming up I wanna say September 28****th****? I'm not 100% positive but I'm not really stressed about it… So uh yeah um ig please just kinda idk do wacthu gotta do… I LOVE EVERY SINGLE ONE OF YA'ALL AND DON'T LET ANYONE CALL U UGLY, FAT, HIDEOUS, ETC BECAUSE THEIR JUST SCARED OF YOUR REAL BEAUTY THAT COUNTS WITHIN! YOU ARE ALL BEAUTIFUL AND HANDSOME PEOPLE! GOD PUT YOU ON EARTH FOR A REASON SWEETIE! DON'T TAKE THAT FOR GRANTID OKAY?! You don't realize what you have until it's gone BTW I AM FROM THE USA NOT THE NETHERLANDS!**

**~Lots of Kogan Love,**

**Kelsey **


	16. Chapter 16

The two boys came trotting down stairs dressed in more appropriate clothing. Kendall headed back over to the dining table, with Logan following him, to grab one last donut before they headed out.

"So whatcha got planned for "something fun"? Kendall took a bite out of the pink glazed donut with some of the pink icing covering his lips.

"Well um I'm not sure yet but I was thinking that maybe we could ummm… Hm wow this plan is back firing" Logan chuckled, showing his dimples as he used his thumb to wipe off the excess icing on the side of Kendall's mouth and brought his thumb back to his lips and licked it off with his tongue. Kendall watch the beautiful boy lick the leftover icing with his hot, hot tongue and to Logan, he was just licking something off his finger, but to Kendall? Let's just say A LOT of dirty images were coming into play with each lick Logan took.

Logan didn't let the sexual stares coming from his partner go unnoticed and decided to draw attention to it "What?" Logan smiled as he saw Kendall's eyes completely alter and his body language perk up a bit.

"I uh I was" he let out a nervous chuckle, hoping to disguise his blushing "you know, I was just thinking" Kendall's darkened green eyes quickly scanned the room at everything except for Logan, his oncoming boner was becoming increasingly harder to conceal.

"I know what you were thinkin' of Ken…" Logan scooted his chair closer to Kendall's and bit his bottom lip.

Kendall got the balls to look Logan in the eye "Uhh you do?" his voice sort of broke at the end due to his high anxiety.

"Mmmmhhmmm…" Logan's hand slithered down to Kendall's thigh and made a tender rubbing motion up and down the blonde's leg "I know EXACTLY what it was" a small smile came creeping up onto his perfect little face.

Kendall swallowed rather harshly; worried that Logan had seen through his cover up. The brunette was now pestering the boy, stopping inches where Kendall was dying for him to touch and adding more pressure around Kendall's 'demanding' spot, causing Kendall to become jumpy at even the most sensitive of touch.

Logan took mental notes of Kendall's action and wanted to test the boy, see how many times he can push his buttons before the blonde collapsed. He ran his pale fingers over the bulge in Kendall's skinny jeans with his actions being rewarded with Kendall bucking his hips out slightly and muffling a barely audible whimper. Logan was gaining power, and sexual desire, from all of these small actions; it felt good to make someone wither in pleasure.

"You like that baby?" Logan punctuated the end of his sentence by grabbing hold of Kendall's erection.

"Gah! Logan!" Kendall gasped and threw his head back. This was just so overwhelming and he was even harder than ever before.  
"Mmm baby I love it when you scream for me" The brunette sneered as he roughly started messaging Kendall's jean-clad erection.

There were sharp gasps coming from Kendall's lips and his chest was rising and falling heavily. This was just too much, he could've came in his pants right there and all of Logan's se-

"Keep making those pretty noises for me Ken" That sexy little smile stuck to his face like it was glued there and to make it worse (actually better but you get the idea) for Kendall, Logan got up out his chair, twisted the other boy's chair so that it faced him and made the move to straddle Kendall's hips.

Logan's innocent appearance was all fading away as he was quickly taking all control of the slumping body under him. He decided to kick it up a notch and started rubbing his erection against the blonde's and with each pelvic thrust, there was more force added. Kendall made the desperate move to grab Logan's swirling hips and to force him down onto his aching crotch with all of his weight but was disrupted when Logan stopped his hands from going any closer.

"Nah ah ah baby" he placed the blondes hands down over the arm of the chair and leaned closer to Kendall so that he was hovering over the boy's ear "I'm in charge here".

This time, Kendall's whine turned into a sexual, needy, groan. Logan's hips were hovering just desperately where he needed them to be and it was driving him crazy. Logan's lap dances were that good, he barely had touched the boy and there he is about to cum in his jeans.

"Logie please" Kendall breathed as he pushed his hips up against Logan's trying to get some sort of friction on his throbbing crotch.

Logan again had a smug grin dance along his lips. His speed increased as he rubbed his hands down Kendall's chest. As he did so, the blonde let out a needy moan of yearn and shut his eyes. As he reopened them shortly after, Logan was doing the same routine but this time his milk chocolate, sweet, caring eyes were now clouded with lust, want, and some animalistic distinctiveness. This turned Kendall on even more (is that even possible?). This sort of demanding, overpowering side of Logan was the sexiest thing he's ever seen.

"God you look so hot right now" Logan said "all submissive and eager under me… it's so FUCKING hot!" He wasted no time ripping off Kendall's white t-shirt and placing wet sloppy kisses up and down the blonde's neck, abdomen, and chest. He explored with this new submissive needy Kendall and drew a map all over his lovers pale creamy skin. It felt so warm under his hot tongue and it made his want for Kendall grow fonder.

Logan sat up and dove straight for Kendall's lips at lightning speed, he needed to taste those pouty pink lips on his own and he needed to taste Kendall so bad. Logan didn't even ask for entrance as his tongue dove into Kendall's mouth, tasting every INCH of him as he possibly could, maybe even deep throating him a few times. Logan pressed his boner against Kendall's thigh, making him feel how bad he needs him now.

"You've been so naughty Kendall…" Logan, rather harshly, was ripping off the other boy's belt and jolting it out of the belt loops as his lips traveled down to attack Kendall's neck.

"Mmmm" was all Kendall could get out. Logan was just so hot right now and it was driving him insane. He threw his head back in satisfaction when Logan started palming him hard and rough through his unbuttoned jeans.

"Ug keep moaning baby!" Logan jerked down Kendall's jeans a little bit past the boys knees and let the boy kick the rest of it off. While doing so, Logan wasted no time removing his red t-shirt and throwing it to join the other pile of useless clothes and then came his jeans to add to the heap.

The room was filled with the sound of lips detaching and reattaching and as well as the whines and whimpers coming from Kendall's little body and the temperature of the room was rising at an increasingly high rate. You could feel the heat probably from the next room.

After a few more palms and teasings from Logan, he felt like he was about to DIE from the lust. Kendall scraped down his lovers back, leaving four brutally read claw marks.

"Quit teasing Logie" he gasped as Logan latched onto his Adams apple "I need you now". He was sucking in harsh breaths as he felt Logan slowly bring down his boxers. Inch by inch, millimeter by millimeter, Kendall was growing impatient and sexually frustrated … Logan was being a fucking tease and the brunette knew DAMN WELL that he was doing exactly what he had planned to do to poor Kendall. Logan finally had worked the boxers off of the blonde's thin legs and was now trying his best to get his own off while he still explored this new domineer of Kendall. Every sound Kendall made though! Logan wanted to fuck him senseless right there in the dining room, he wanted to make Kendall scream his name to the heavens, for Kendall to-

He felt the drift over his bare ass as Kendall pried of his boxers, signaling to Logan that Kendall was desperate for him to fuck him. Logan got the memo and took his two fingers and pushed them against the emerald eye's kissable, delicious lips. Kendall opened with no problem what so ever and took the two digits into his warm, velvety mouth. He swirled his over Logan's fingers and coated them with his saliva. To make sure Logan gets somewhat of revenge, Kendall threw in a sexy ass moan to give Logan that extra little "oomph". He could easily see Logan's lust written all over his face by his facial movements like licking his lips, getting fidgety, etc. To throw it all together, Kendall grabbed Logan's wrist with both of his hands and started bobbing his head up and down the length and letting short, quick moans escape the very back of his throat.

"That's good baby" Logan said almost too impatiently as he removed his fingers from Kendall mouth. He cupped Kendall's ass and picked him up from the chair and placed himself and the blonde onto the floor so he can hurry up and fuck Kendall! He brought his wet fingers to Kendall's hole but was slapped away by a disapproved Kendall. Logan shot him a questioning glare.

"No, no teasing… I want the real thing! I do NOT want to be tampered with Logie! Just shove your fucking cock inside of me! PLEASE!" Kendall almost sounded…. Like he was about in tears?

"It'll hurt if I don't babe, are you-"

"Yes! Please! Don't worry!" Kendall interrupted.

Logan gave him one last 'Are you sure?' look, earning a quick head shake from the boy under him. He teased the tip of his dick up to Kendall's ready entrance and tried to control his instinctive urge to just slam his whole throbbing dick into Kendall's warm ass, but he couldn't, especially since the boy was unprepared. He put it in inch by inch and really stretching Kendall to the max.

"Fuck Logan! God your huge!" Logan couldn't help but smirk. He waited for Kendall to get adjusted to the intrusion and wait for a signal to keep going. After a quick minute, Kendall was ready for Logan to continue. The tight heat around Logan's agonizingly hard cock was driving him completely insane! And for a SPLIT second, he momentarily lost control and shoved all of him into Logan making the blonde scream with pain in pleasure. A few mumbled cuss words left the brunettes lips, scared he had harmed the green eye beauty.

"A-again! Do it again!" Kendall demanded.

Logan didn't hesitate, pulling his dick out but still leaving the tip in and then, like a lightning bolt, slamming his whole length back into what he clarifies as "heaven". The feeling was indescribable! Kendall almost blacked out from just that first thrust! Logan kept **pounding** into his innocent body, make Kendall scream out incoherent words.

"Who. Do. You. Belong. To?" Each word was punctuated with a fast thrust of Logan's hips.

"You!" Kendall yelled out.

"LOUDER!"

"YOU! FUCK LOGAN! IM ALL YOURS!"

Kendall completely let his body go to Logan, at first it to some extent hurt, not being prepared and stuff but now? Logan was mercilessly plowing into his ass; over and over and over again. It felt so damn good too! Beads of sweat were dripping down both of their bodies and would finally combine at each other's torsos whenever Logan jolted his hips into Kendall's.

"FASTER LOGAN!"

Logan followed commands and was now going at the speed of light. His head was feeling a little light headed and his partner's whines and whimpers coming from underneath him was making him into a fucking animal. Kendall, on the other hand, could see the blackness around the corner of his eyes start closing in; Logan was just that fucking good. He could feel a hot heat starting to boil in the deep south of his stomach. He knows this feeling all too well…

"L-L-Logan Im gonna- Im gonna! Fuck Logan!" And with one last strike of Logan's Godly hips, Kendall came and came hard. White, sticky goo covered Logan's abdomen and Logan was oh so close to the edge as well. Seeing Kendall when he came was pushing him further and further to his breaking point. A few more thrusts into the velvety, tight heat he was throwing himself over the edge; filling Kendall up to the brim with his own semen. A bit of staggered, lame thrusts helped get the last of him out and he collapsed onto Kendall's stomach, mixing the semen onto both of their stomachs and making breathing a bit more laborious for Kendall but he didn't care, he wanted him that close. Logan's slowing heart beat was very comforting to the lad and he hoped that they could just lay like that forever. Hearing the gentle mewls of the body on top of him; exhaustion was taking a toll on his own body until finally his eyelids closed and was peacefully asleep in his lover's embrace.


End file.
